


King's Crown Bar

by NoPleaseStayHere



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Jughead owns a bar but is also an author, Lovers to Friends to Relationship, New York City, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPleaseStayHere/pseuds/NoPleaseStayHere
Summary: Betty Cooper is new to New York City. Looking for a fun night, she wanders into King's Crown Bar and meets Jughead Jones. Possible multi-part. Smut. AU. Future.





	1. Or Nah

Betty Cooper smoothed her skirt over her thighs as she opened the heavy door to the dark bar.

It was her second week in New York City - she had spent every waking moment in her office. She wanted to come straight to New York after she graduated high school, but her mother insisted she went to North Western, as they had one of the best Journalism programs in the country. She spent all her time studying and missed out on building relationships with people.

It was her first night of freedom, and there was only one thing on her mind.

It was cool outside, so Betty had thrown her worn leather jacket over her outfit. Once she was inside, a wave of humidity overwhelmed her. She shrugged her jacket off, revealing a deep v-neck top, red as blood, as she strode to the stools lining the bar.

She chose one, second from the end, and eyed the man behind the counter. He had black jeans on and a t-shirt sporting the name of a band she’d never heard of. He put a well worn book down behind him as he strode over to her.

“What can I get you?” He asked her, brushing his hair back from his face.

“A cosmopolitan, please.” Betty answered, hooking her jacket over the back of the stool. She crossed her long legs as the bartender chuckled to himself.

She raised an eyebrow. 

He shook his head as he poured her drink and set it before her in a whisky glass. “The dish washer quit yesterday. No clean martini glasses.” He quipped as he wandered away.

“This is fine." Betty said, pulling the coaster closer to her. She took a sip of her drink and eyed the bartender again. He was at the opposite end of the bar, pouring a tequila shot for an older woman in a jean jacket.

Betty unlocked the screen on her cellphone when it buzzed against her thigh. After a moment, an audible sigh escaped her mouth as she put her phone face-down against the counter. She downed half her drink as the bar tender came back to her side of the bar.

“Get stood up?” He asked gruffly.

“Sort of. Not that it’s any of your business, but my roommate was supposed to meet me, She’s decided to stay in with her girlfriend.”

“You want another drink?”

Betty bit the inside of her cheek. Really, she should just go home. But fuck it. She was here now. “Sure.”

“You new in town?” He asked as he made her concoction.

“Yeah,” Betty answered as he set the drink down in front of her. “I went to school in Illinois, continued living there for a few years after school ended. I wanted to come to New York for college, but - well, not important. I’m here now. Out of Riverdale. That’s all that matters.”

Jughead stared at her for a moment before opening his mouth. “Riverdale, New York?”

Betty nodded. “I’m surprised you’ve heard of it.”

“Heard of it? I lived there until I was seven. Then I moved to Toldeo.”

“Small world.” Betty took the cherry out of her drink and popped it into her mouth, her plump lips parting around the stem. She looked Jughead in the eye.

He held her gaze, a smirk forming on his lips until a large man a few stools down cleared his throat. “Yo, Jug, another beer.” 

Jughead wandered toward the man, pulling a beer from the fridge under the bar. 

Betty took a sip of her cosmopolitan as a balding man with a tattoo on his head sat down beside her.

“Evenin’“ He commented, looking her up and down. “How much?”

Betty turned her head slowly. “Excuse me?”

“How much? Just for like, twenty minutes.” 

Betty closed her eyes for a moment, trying to compose herself. Calmly, she got off the stool and grabbed her jacket. She picked up her half-full glass and splashed it in the strangers face.

She started to walk to the other end of the bar when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. “You fuckin’ bitch, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Betty spun around, shoving the balding man’s chest. “Get the fuck off me,” She spat.

“Hey, hey, what’s going on?” Jughead yelled from behind the bar.

Betty held her jacket in her hands tightly. “Nothing.” She stated.

“This whore just threw her drink in my face!” He grabbed Betty by the shoulder again.

“I said get off me,” Betty muttered. There was venom in her voice.

“Larry, get the fuck out of here!” Jughead said, hopping over the bar. The balding man muttered something and headed out the door.

“Alright, we’re closing early, everyone get out.” Jughead said loudly.

Betty shrugged her leather jacket over her shoulders. 

“Not you,” Jughead murmured as people cleared out of the bar.

“Won’t the owner be mad at you for closing early?” Betty asked.

“I am the owner.” Jughead answered as he followed the last person to the door and flipped the lock. He shut off all the lights but the one over the bar.

Betty took a seat at the bar and sighed. 

“You want another drink?” He walked behind the bar.

“Oh, no, thanks. I’ll just pay and go.”

“No, you need to calm your nerves before you go anywhere.”

Betty didn’t argue. Jughead sat a glass of water down in front of her.

“You know, I only came out tonight because my roommate convinced me bars are a great place to meet guys. And the only one I met thought I was a prostitute.”

Jughead chuckled. “Bars are only a great place to meet guys if you’re looking for a one night stand.”

Betty grabbed a cherry from behind the bar. She popped it into her mouth. “Who says I'm not?”

Jughead cocked his eyebrow. 

Betty took the cherry’s stem and put it in her mouth, needing only a moment before she placed the knotted stem back on the bar. She hopped off the stool and wandered behind the bar.

She was close enough to feel his body heat. She shrugged off her jacket once more and let it drop to her feet.

“I’m not looking for anything other than tonight,” Betty murmured.

Jughead didn’t respond with words - he cupped her cheek and roughly pulled her against him. His mouth covered hers, his hands wandered down to her hips, gripping. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue inside.

She leaned back, pulling her shirt over her head. He trailed kisses down her neck, sucking and nipping at her collarbone. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. It fell between them as he ducked down, pulling her peaked nipple into his mouth.

She reached under her skirt and pulled her panties off, kicking them away from her feet.

Jughead let a throaty growl escape his lips as he picked Betty up and placed her on top of the bar. “Fuck,” He murmured.

He kissed her roughly, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth. His hands wandered beneath her skirt, finding her entrance.

“You’re so wet,” He murmured quietly as he placed a finger inside her.

Betty looked at him through hooded eyes. She bit her lip as he placed another finger inside her.

“Jughead,” She murmured.

He rubbed her swollen clit as she reached for his jeans. “Take those off.” She ordered.

He did, kicking them off behind him. He placed two fingers against Betty’s lips. She opened her mouth, sucking his fingers, twirling her tongue against them. 

He moaned, rubbing his slick fingers against Betty’s entrance. She leaned back against the bar, running a hand down her center.

Jughead looked her up and down, his eyes landing on a tattoo partially covered by her skirt.

“Is that cake?” Jughead asked, still eyeing her tattoo.

“Ch-chocolate cake slice.” Her breath caught in her throat. “But you can use it for target practice when we’re done.”

Jughead licked from her tattoo to her nipple, sucking and biting before moving to her neck.

“Fuck me,” She murmured, leaning forward to wrap her arms around Jughead’s neck. She reached inside his boxers, pumping.

Jughead spread Betty’s legs, taking himself out of his boxers. He held his erection, brushing it against Betty’s slick folds. He pushed himself inside her slowly as she wrapped her legs around him, allowing him deeper still.

“Fuck,” They murmured in unison.

He thrust against her, using his fingers to rub at her clit. 

“Harder,” She moaned.

He fucked her roughly, biting at her neck. 

She moaned, throwing her head back, tightening the lock on her legs.

He moved his hand to her neck, his fingers gripping, his thumb between her lips.

Betty licked and bit at his thumb until he moved it back down between her thighs.

“Fuck me like you hate me.”

Jughead arched an eyebrow at her.

“You heard me,” She murmured.

Jughead pulled her off the bar, bending her over in front of him. He reached his arm around her waist, holding her against him. He pounded into her over and over until she was screaming his name.

He continued to thrust into her, rubbing at her clit, until her knees were weak. 

“Jughead,” She murmured as she reached her second high. 

He had a fist full of her hair as she came again, her eyes closed. He waited until she opened them again.

“Turn around,” He instructed. He used her tattoo, as she suggested.

He pulled his jeans on as she wiped her tattoo clean. She found the pieces of her clothing, dressing herself quickly.

“Same time next week?” She cocked her eyebrow.

He smirked. “You know where to find me.”


	2. Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're ready for round two.

Betty walked into the King’s Crown ten minutes before closing. She wore a short black dress, a pink cardigan around her shoulders. She made her way to the bar, the few patrons that lingered watched her as she sat down. 

“What can I get you?” Jughead asked. His voice was husky, his mind already wandering.

“A shot of whisky, please.” Betty smiled.

Jughead poured it and set it in front of her. He checked his watch, then cleared his throat as she crossed her long legs slowly.

“I’m closing in five minutes, pay your tabs and get out.” 

“Nice,” Betty murmured under her breath.

Four people lined up around the bar, cash in their hands. There was one woman, the same one Betty spotted last week at the end of the bar, who nursed her drink slower as the others paid. 

Finally, one minute before close, the woman slid a twenty to Jughead and left without a word. 

Jughead followed her to the door, locking it behind her. When he turned around, Betty was there, pressing herself against him. She pressed her lips against his cheek, dragging her mouth down until her teeth were grazing his ear. “Fuck me,” She murmured.

“Fuck,” Jughead swallowed. “Not here, not here. Come with me.” He ran his hands across her back, smoothing his hands over her ass, hoisting her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he made his way through the bar. She ran her hands up the back of Jughead’s shirt, rolling her hips forward against him.

Jughead growled and gripped her ass tighter, feeling nothing but bare skin beneath her dress, and made his way to the side door.

Betty ran her hand across Jughead’s back, against his abdomen and down his pants. The friction pressed against her, heat radiating between her thighs. She shifted against him, her hand wrapping around his length as they exited the bar.

A strangled moan escaped his lips. They stumbled outside, rain pouring down on them. Jughead held Betty up with one hand, brushing his wet hair out of his face. He turned, pressing her up against the brick wall. 

“Fuck me,” She moaned, her breath hot against his ear. She closed her mouth over his earlobe, her tongue trailing over his jaw until she felt him thrust into her roughly.

She cried out, muffling herself in the crook of his neck. He thrust quickly, the rain falling heavily against them.There was a hunger inside them, begging to be satiated.

Betty wrapped her legs tighter around Jughead, moving her hips as best she could. Jughead bit against her shoulder, hard enough to break skin.

“Touch yourself,” He commanded suddenly.

She did as she was told, reaching between them to rub her clit. He pumped against her faster.

“I’m close,” She murmured.

“Come for me.”

She did, coming apart at his words. He pressed her even harder up against the wall, feeling the rain beating down on them as she came down from her high. He let himself find his release, pressing kisses against Betty’s neck.

Slowly, Jughead let Betty down, her feet touching solid ground. The rain pounded against them, their clothes soaked, clinging to their bodies.

“My place?” He asked hungrily.

She smirked and nodded, pushing the wet hair out of her face.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the alley, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She leaned against him, stretching on her toes to whisper in his ear. “Is it bad that I never made love? No I never did it. But I sure know how to fuck.” She sang quietly.

A shiver ran down his back. Her voice was haunting, sure, but the words made his cock twitch with need. He picked up his speed, pulling her behind him as the rain continued its assault, 

-

By the time they reached Jughead’s apartment, Jughead’s erection was pressing painfully against his pants. They told each other what they wanted to do to one another the entire walk. Betty was soaked from more than just the rain.

Jughead pressed himself against her as he closed the door, taking his wet shirt off, enveloping her lips with his. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, needing more of her.

She moaned as he reached down, tweaking her nipple through the wet fabric on her body. 

They stumbled backwards into the kitchen, Betty taking her wet cardigan off as Jughead gripped her hips, bringing her closer. She trailed her hand down Jughead’s stomach, her fingers lingering against the buttons on his his pants as he pulled down the top of Betty’s dress, revealing her breasts.

“Jughead,” She whispered quietly. He pulled back from her slightly, giving her space to drop to her knees.

She pulled his pants off, freeing his erection. She put her mouth around him, taking him in until she felt him at the back of her throat. She bobbed her head back and forth, creating a rhythm he met with his hips.

“Fuck,” He moaned as she did _something_ with her tongue that made his eyes roll back.

She licked up his abdomen as she got to her feet, licking and sucking the skin on his collarbone before biting down.

A growl escaped his mouth as he caught her lips with his own, their chests heaving. He guided her back toward the kitchen table, turning her around once they reached it. She was pressed against the table top as Jughead guided himself between her slick folds.

Her wet dress was bunched around her core, breasts cold against the table top. Droplets of water were sliding down her back. Jughead thrust into her, the table moving underneath them with the force.

“Fuck,” She grit out. “Yes.”

He thrust into her over and over, the table moving with them across the floor. Betty was gripping the wood as Jughead bent to lick the water droplets off her back. When he bit into her, she cried out, waves of ecstasy flowing through her.

He turned her around, not done with her yet. He guided her legs over his shoulders, needing to be deeper inside her. 

“Oh my god,” Betty murmured. She could feel her next orgasm building already.

“Don’t come again,” He instructed as he rocked his hips against her. “Not yet.” 

“Fuck,” She cried, reaching up to pull his mouth to hers. She bit down on his lip as he thrust harder.

“Not yet,” He said again. He lifted her off the table, bringing her legs to his waist. 

He turned, stumbling down the hall. She rolled her hips, feeling how deep he was in his position. Jughead pushed his bedroom door open with his foot and dropped Betty to the bed.

Betty gasped as she felt the weight of Jughead on top of her, thrusting into her once more. He reached to thumb Betty’s clit, pounding her into the mattress. Her hips met Jughead’s thrusts, starting a rhythm together. 

“Jughead,” Betty moaned.

“Don’t come yet,” Jughead said, his mouth around her peaked nipple. He rolled his hips against her, quickening his pace.

She gasped as he thrust harder. Her hand were against his back, pulling his down against her. She dug her nails into his skin, the mix of pain and pleasure causing him to close his eyes.

“Please.”

“Fuck,” Jughead moaned as her nail’s broke the skin. “Come for me.” He thumbed at her clit again, causing her to unravel.

She closed her eyes, a loud moan escaping her lips. Jughead placed a hand over her mouth as he rode his high.

He rolled over, a smile covering his face. “My roommate is going to fuckin’ hate me.”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry.” Betty murmured. She couldn’t help but smirk. She sat up in the bed, her chest still heaving, trying to catch her breath. She pulled her wet dress up to cover herself.

Jughead stood up, padding over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and put them on. “You want a shirt or something? Your dress is soaked.”

“Nah, that’s okay. I still wouldn’t have pants.” She smiled. “I’ll be fine.”

Jughead nodded and yawned. He didn’t say anything else, just climbed back in bed, next to Betty. 

He was asleep within minutes. Betty sat there, her wet clothing making her uncomfortable. Slowly, she got up and smoothed her dress out as best she could.

She opened his bedroom door and padded out, making her way down the hall to find her cardigan.

There was a figure hunched in front of the open fridge door. Betty swore to herself internally - nothing more awkward than running into a fuck buddy’s roommate after you surely woke them up screaming at the top of your lungs in pleasure.

She spotted her cardigan near the door. She tip-toed over, trying to be as quiet as possible.

The person closed the fridge door, a bottle of water in his hand. He flicked on the kitchen light, framing Betty in an ethereal glow. She clutched her damn cardigan in her hands, her wet hair hanging limply in front of her face. “Betty Cooper?”

She gasped, trying to cover her shoulders with her cardigan. She was sure Jughead had littered her with bites and bruises. “Archie Andrews?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please review. I'm torn between leaving this as multi-chapter smut or turning it into more (eventual friends to a relationship). Let me know what you think.


	3. Vulnerable

Archie scratched the back of his head, color flushing his cheeks. "Long time no see," He said lamely.

"Who's fault is that?" Betty grit. She pulled her cardigan taught over her shoulders. She couldn't help but notice Archie's hair was longer than it was last time she saw him.

He winced. "How long has it been? Six, seven years?"

Betty swallowed hard. "It was another lifetime." She spotted her purse on the counter, snatched it and turned away from Archie, exiting the apartment.

 

... .... ... ....

 

By the time she unlocked her apartment door, Betty was exhausted, emotionally and physically.  
Her roommate, Veronica, was asleep on the couch in the living room, a book lying closed on the floor. The lamp on the table beside her was on, casting an eerie glow in the apartment.

Betty slipped off her shoes and trudged over to where the brunette was sleeping, placing a blanket over her and reached to turn off the light.

She sighed. Betty wanted to talk to someone about the events of the past week, especially about tonight. 

She rounded the corner, entering the small kitchen. She opened the door of the fridge, peering inside for a moment before making her decision. She felt empty - not hungry, per se, just empty; incomplete. 

She sighed and grabbed a bottle of water, closing the fridge behind her. She turned off the kitchen light and trudged to her room, ready to put this day behind her.

 

... .... ... ....

 

Betty woke up to faint music and the smell of bacon and coffee.

She groaned, glancing at the clock beside her bed. It was way too early for this. She yawned and stretched, swinging her legs out from under her covers.

She slipped her feet into her worn bunny slippers and ran her hand through her knotty hair.

"Well good morning, sunshine!" Veronica's girlfriend, Cheryl, called as Betty trudged into the kitchen. She turned down the music on her cellphone, playing the latest pop hit.

Betty grunted and picked up the steaming mug of coffee Cheryl pushed toward her.

"Are you hungry? I made lots." Cheryl and Veronica had started dating a month after Betty moved into Veronica's apartment. She was always here exhaustingly early, but she always brought food or drink, and she was always friendly.

Betty nodded. "Where's Ronnie?"

"She wanted fresh bagels, she should be back any minute. How did you sleep?"

Betty took another sip of coffee. "Not bad, not great. You weren't here when I got home last night, what time did you get here?"

Cheryl plated some bacon and slid it toward Betty, her red ponytail bouncing with every movement. "I went out for a jog around six, so I came here when I was done. It was a great wake up call for V." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't know how you have the energy to get up and run every morning." Betty said as she grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate.

The front door opened and Veronica entered, a paper bag and tray of coffees balanced in her hand. "They were out of poppy seed, so I got sesame, I hope that's - oh, good morning, Betty!" Veronica smiled as she kicked off her shoes and padded into the kitchen.

Betty downed the last of her coffee and grabbed one from the tray Veronica had brought. "Bless you people for being up so early on a Sunday." 

Veronica wrapped her arms around Cheryl's middle and placed a kiss on her temple. "You can thank this one."

Betty took a long sip of her coffee. "Triple shot caramel machiato? Ron, you know me so well." She smiled. She grabbed the bag of bagels and a knife and padded over to the toaster.

"Everyone want one?" 

Cheryl and Veronica nodded.

She cut into them and shoved two halves in the slots. "Can I talk to you guys about something?" 

"Is it guy advice? 'Cause I'm not sure how good I am with guy advice." Cheryl murmured as she popped a piece of bacon in her mouth.

Betty nodded. "It is guy advice. Please? Ronnie?"

Veronica nodded. "Of course you can talk to us. You know I haven't been with a guy since college, but we'll help as best we can."

The first bagel popped out of the toaster. Betty grabbed a plate from the cupboard above her and took the cream cheese out of the bag. "Okay, well, I've sort of been sleeping with someone..." She started.

"Ooh, what's his name?" Veronica smiled and accepted the plate Betty handed her.

"Uh," Betty furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, his nickname is Jughead. I don't know what his real name is."

"Are you kidding?" Cheryl smirked.

Betty shrugged. "I was a little too busy to ask him his real name."

"Fair enough." Cheryl smiled. "Where did you meet him?"

Betty put the next bagel in the toaster and reached for her coffee. "King's Crown Bar. I met him last week."

"Oh my god, the night we were supposed to go there! Holy shit, did he leave that giant bruise on your shoulder?" Veronica exclaimed through a bite of bagel. 

Betty blushed and nodded. "So, I mean, he knows what he's doing. And we both made it fairly clear that's all we're looking for - having fun."

"So what's the problem?" Veronica asked.

Betty spread cream cheese on Cheryl's bagel and handed it to her. "His roommate... his roommate is from Riverdale."

Cheryl smirked, her interest piqued. "Oh my god, who is it?" 

Cheryl Blossom lived in Riverdale, too, before moving to New York City after high school. She went to Riverdale High, but was a year older than Betty. When Veronica brought Cheryl back to the apartment the first time, Cheryl remembered Betty instantly. _'I have a thing for remembering faces'_ she had said. Cheryl's twin brother, Jason, still lived in Riverdale after taking over their family business.

"Archie Andrews." Betty murmured.

"Oh, I think I remember him. Red hair, handsome face, played on the football team with Jason?"

"That's him." She took a sip of her coffee and brought her bagel to the small kitchen table, sitting across from Veronica.

"Okay, wait, fill me in!" Veronica finished her bagel and took the lid off her coffee. 

"Archie was my best friend growing up. We met in Kindergarten, took swim lessons together, lived next door all our lives. When we were in high school, I tutored him in science and he helped me with basketball so I wouldn't fail gym. We sang a duet at a talent show in freshman year. We went to college at opposite ends of the country, but swore we'd keep in touch. I mean, he was my _best friend_. I wrote him emails every day when we couldn't Skype, texted him between classes, I missed him like crazy. And he just slowly stopped answering, like our life-long friendship meant nothing. I was in a strange place, all alone, and I'd never felt more lonely my entire life. He just dropped me, ignored me, treated me like I was nothing."

"B, I'm so sorry." Veronica said, crunching on a piece of bacon.

"What a piece of shit," Cheryl said, sitting between the two of them.

"Yeah, I know. I gave up on him years ago."

"What did he say when you saw him?"

Betty took a long drag of her coffee. "Well, not much. I didn't give him the chance. I didn't want to hear his excuses." 

"Ignore him."

"You think I can go back there?"

"Of course! Go get some good dick while you're still young, B! Don't let that asshole keep you away."

"You know what?" Betty started, taking the last sip of her coffee. "You're right. I'm going to pamper myself! I'm going to have a solo girls day. Thank you for breakfast, Cheryl. Thanks for the coffee, Ron. Don't wait up!" Betty smiled as she stood, making her way to the bathroom to shower.

 

... .... ... ....

 

Betty sighed happily as she walked toward King's Crown Bar. She explored parts of the city she hadn't been to before, spent hours at the New York City Public Library, gotten a facial, a massage and a manicure, and finally, stopped at the grocery store to buy strawberries and whipped cream. She was going to make tonight with Jughead _fun_. She didn't usually stop by the bar more than one night a week, but she couldn't help herself.

She had stopped at the apartment quickly, putting on a bit of makeup and changed into new "outfit" before heading back out, making sure she had her strawberries and whipped cream with her.

Now, she opened the door to the King's Crown, her mood faltering slightly when she saw an older man behind the bar. 

There were only a few patrons in the bar as it was slightly earlier than when Betty usually arrived. She sauntered up to the bar. 

"Is Jughead around?" 

The man poured a shot and pushed it to the end of the bar. 

"Sundays and Mondays are Jug's night off, he's probably holed up somewhere working on his next novel."

"His _next_ novel?" 

"Yeah, Jug's a published writer. Surprises everyone," The man chuckled. "The Devil You Know by J. Jones, in bookstores everywhere." He had a very deep, raspy voice, but when he smiled, it reached his eyes. "He investigated the murder of a friend some years ago, killed by his own father. There's so many murders in New York, this one almost got swept under the rug. They never would've caught him if it weren't for Jug. I'm not sure what he plans on for his second novel."

"Thanks for filling me in," Betty smiled sadly. She wouldn't disturb him at home - she'd go home and eat strawberries and whipped cream with Veronica and maybe watch a romantic comedy. She'd see Jughead next week.

 

... .... ... ....

 

Jughead's apartment building's front doors were always unlocked. No buzzers, no locks except for the apartment doors themselves. As Betty made her way down the hall, the music grew louder and louder. She realized it was coming from his apartment when she was a door away.

Elvis was blaring as Betty knocked on the front door. It opened quickly, Jughead singing along to the music. 

"Satisfy me, baby -" He sang as he knit his eyebrows in confusion. "Betty?" He said over the music, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Jughead, I'm locked out of my apartment. I forgot my keys and my roommate isn't home."

He stepped aside and motioned for Betty to come inside. He jogged toward his living room and turned down his stereo. 

"I bought a couple things and brought them to the bar, but when you weren't there, I was just going to go home."

"That's okay, I'm not doing anything important," Jughead said, smoothing his dark grey henley over his stomach. He took another drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out in a tray on the table beside him.

"So... do you want to have some fun?" Betty smirked, setting her plastic bag on the counter beside her.

Jughead smirked. "What do you have in your bag of tricks?"

"Some strawberries and whipped cream," Betty said, pulling the items out of the bag.

Jughead walked from the stereo in the living room toward his small kitchen, opening the fridge. "It'll go perfect with this," Jughead said quietly, pulling half a chocolate cake out of the fridge and set it on the counter with Betty' items.

"Chocolate cake, huh?" She smirked.

"I've had a craving since the night we met." 

"You know what goes great with strawberries?" Betty asked as she unbuttoned her trench coat. "Tequila."

Her trench coat slipped to the floor, revealing a bright red bra and thong, tiny pieces of lace decorating her pale skin.

Jughead swallowed hard as he reached into a cupboard to grab the tequila. Betty picked up the strawberries and whipped cream and turned, sashaying down the hall toward Jughead's bedroom.

He rushed in after her, chocolate cake and tequila in his hands. He placed them down on his bedside table and reached out to pull Betty closer.

"Ah ah," She said, taking a step backwards. "Take your clothes off. Sit down."

Jughead cocked his eyebrow but did as he was told. Betty spotted suspenders on the dresser behind her. She smiled, grabbing them before straddling Jughead and tying his hands behind him against his headboard.

"And what do you think you're doing?" 

"Having fun," Betty murmured in his ear. She could already feel his erection between her legs. She reached behind her to unclasp her bra and let it fall between them.

She grabbed a strawberry and bit into it before pouring some tequila between her breasts. "Lick," She instructed. 

He licked the wet skin before Betty ducked to kiss him, strawberry juice lingering on her lips.

He moaned and leaned forward, desperate for more contact.

"Not yet," She whispered. She took herself off Jughead's lap, standing to remove her panties. She grasped the whipped cream off the table and shook the can, holding the nozzle against Jughead's abdomen.

He jumped at the coolness against his skin. Betty ran her tongue against him, licking the sweetness into her mouth. 

Jughead was breathing heavily. "Let me touch you."

Betty shook her head. "Not yet," She poured tequila down Jughead's chest and watched it pool down his abdomen. She ducked her head and sucked his skin, licking and nipping against him. She brought her mouth against his.

A growl erupted from Jughead's throat as Betty swung her leg over Jughead's lap once more, slowly lowering herself onto Jughead's erection.

Betty gasped and steadied herself before rolling her hips against him. Jughead immediately thrust up against her, meeting her hips with his own. 

"Fuck," She murmured, closing her eyes. 

"You're so fucking wet," Jughead rasped.

Betty quickened her rhythm, her finger nails digging into Jughead's chest. She met Jughead's hips again and again until she arched her back, finding her release.

"Untie me," Jughead murmured as Betty opened her eyes. She leaned up, her breasts against his face. She released his hands and he picked her up, flipping her over. 

"I'm going to make you scream my name so much, you'll forget your own." Jughead murmured as he bit against her collarbone.

 

Afterwards, they laid in bed, sweaty and exhausted. Betty glanced toward the bedside table and giggled. "We didn't eat any cake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, please let me know with a review!


	4. Flesh

After Betty and Jughead laid in bed for a few minutes, their breathing eventually returning to normal. Jughead swung his legs out from the covers and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Betty asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"To get us some water."

"Like that?" She smirked. A thin sheet was pulled over her body.

Jughead shrugged. "My roommate isn't home right now." 

"Good," Betty sighed.

Jughead turned and cocked his eyebrow.

"Never mind, it's a long story. Let's just say we know each other."

Jughead's nose crinkled. "Just how well?"

"Oh, god, not like that. He's like my-was, he was like my brother."

Jughead nodded and left the room, coming back a moment later with two bottles of water. He tossed one to her. "Rehydrate, you're going to need it." He smirked.

Betty took a long sip, then pressed the cold bottle against her heated skin. "Come here," She murmured. She sat up, letting the thing sheet fall to her lap, revealing her breasts.

He put his water down and enveloped her lips with his. He started soft, gentle, but the hunger in him grew. He kissed her deeper, cupping her jaw to pull her closer, his hand trailing down towards his collarbone. He trailed kisses against her jawline and down her neck, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of her shoulder, nipping and licking. 

"Bite me harder, leave your mark," She murmured.

Jughead took his mouth away from her skin, looking up into her eyes. "Be careful what you wish for, Princess, I've been holding back."

"Don't hold back," She whispered, closing her eyes.

Jughead ducked his head down and sheathed her lips with his. He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth as she emitted a gasp. He ran his tongue along her jawline, his teeth grazing her ear. A shiver ran down her spine as he sucked the delicate skin on her neck.

Her nails sunk into his back, pulling him closer as he bit down on her collarbone, his hand running roughly against her breast.

He continued down her body, his teeth grazing her skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He parted her legs roughly with his knee, then dipped his head between her legs.

Betty's eyes rolled back as she felt his tongue against her folds. She inhaled sharply as his teeth grazed her clit. She reached out, fingers gripping against his back as Jughead slipped one finger inside her and moved to bite against the inside of her thigh.

"I want you inside me," Betty murmured. She inhaled sharply as Jughead moved his mouth over her clit.

Jughead kissed up Betty's torso, rough hands gripping her hip bones. He turned her over, right hand leaving her hip to run through the length of her blonde hair. He turned his wrist, gathering her hair into a taut ponytail. 

Betty moaned as Jughead pulled her hair tighter as he entered her, his left hand brushing from her hip to grip her ass. 

"Don't hold back."

.... ... .... ...

Betty smiled and rolled over as she heard the shower turn on across the hall. She stood and started to dress, laughing quietly as she heard the faint sounds of Jughead's off-tune rendition of an Andy Williams song.

She stood and pulled her thong up, moving the bed sheets to try and find her bra. 

"Shit," She muttered to herself, wondering why on earth she hadn't worn real clothes. She smiled triumphantly as she pulled her bra from a tangle of bed sheets.

"Hey," Betty called. "Can I borrow one of your t shirts?" She waited for a moment but didn't hear an answer, so she crossed the hall and knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Can I borrow one of your t shirts?"

"Knock yourself out," Jughead called back.

Betty crossed the hall, singing Moon River under her breath. She made her way to Jughead's dresser, pulling the top drawer open.

Socks.

Wrong drawer.

Books. Books?

Wrong drawer.

Betty pulled open a third, finally finding t shirts - mostly black, mostly worn band t shirts or Henley's. She pulled on a black Journey t shirt, the hem hitting her mid-thigh. It could pass for a dress.

She traipsed out to the living room as she heard the water shut off in the bathroom. She pulled the belt from her trench coat, wrapping it around her waist and fashioning it into a bow. She turned on the kitchen sink and got her fingers wet, running them through her hair. 

"Cute," She heard from behind her.

Betty turned, a smile spreading across her face as she spotted Jughead leaning against the doorway. His hair was wet and pushed back from his face, a towel slung low on his hips. "You too," She smiled. 

Jughead smiled and ran his hand through his hair, padding towards the kitchen table. He grabbed a black plastic case and shook out a cigarette, then lit it and offered one to Betty. She shook her head as he took a drag, then made his way to the patio door.

Betty followed him outside and he exhaled, blowing smoke rings before letting the rest out in a huff.

"I don't smoke all the time," He said after a moment.

Betty just shrugged. "I'm not judging."

The sun shone down on them, almost making his dark hair look blue. Jughead brought his wrist up, taking a long drag from his cigarette. 

A long, silvery mark on his wrist caught Betty's attention. Before she could stop herself, her fingers were pressed gently against the scar, bringing it closer to get a better look.

Jughead tugged his wrist away, making Betty look up into his eyes apologetically. He tried to keep his expression light.

"How come I never noticed before?" Betty murmured sadly.

"We like to fuck in dark bars. Hey, we're just fooling around, right? So no need to get personal." He swallowed hard and pulled the towel around his waist tighter. "Don't ask about it, because I don't want to talk about it."

"How long ago?" Betty asked.

Jughead sighed and pushed his hair back. "Look, I said I don't want to talk about it. Don't act like you'd understand, Princess, I'm sure you've never had a dark thought in your entire life." He stepped inside, marching toward his plastic cigarette case.

"You know, I'm fine with keeping things casual - that's all I want. But don't tell me there's no need to get personal, and then assume you know me. You know nothing about me, Jughead, so don't think that just because I have blonde hair and nice legs that I've gotten an easy lot in life!"

Jughead reached for his lighter and placed the new cigarette between his lips, then rolled his eyes. "Oh what, did Daddy tell you no when you asked for a pony?" 

The apartment door opened as Jughead inhaled his first drag. Betty stared at him, her brows furrowed. "Fuck you, Jughead." 

Archie stepped inside as Betty grabbed her trench coat.

"And fuck you, too," She spat at Archie, slamming the door behind her.

"The fuck was that?" Archie murmured, confused.

Jughead closed his eyes and took a long drag on his cigarette. "She saw my scars."

"That's it?" Archie asked as he placed his to-go coffee cup on the counter. 

Jughead sighed. "When she asked about it I told her she wouldn't know anything about it. She acted all concerned, freaked out when I told her to back off, then she left." He took a long drag on his cigarette.

Archie took a deep breath, striding closer to Jughead, reaching to take a puff from the cigarette. "Betty's older sister slit her wrists when we were in high school. Betty found her body."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Life caught up with me. Thank you for sticking around and reading this, I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	5. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a semi-graphic description of suicide in this chapter (about half way through), so if this is a trigger for you, you might want to skip this chapter.

Betty glanced up at the clock again, sighing to herself. She was the last one in the office for the fifth time that week. Any time she was alone, her thoughts wandered. When she closed her eyes, she saw Jughead's skin, the sunlight dancing on silvery scars. 

She stood, smoothing her skirt, and grabbed her purse. She dreaded heading back to the apartment these days - Cheryl and Veronica had understood why Betty was upset by Jughead's words, but they didn't understand why she was still affected by it almost a week later. 

Betty dug through her purse, trying to find her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you on your way home yet? Cheryl and I were thinking of a girls night... you in?"

Betty tightened her grip on her purse, her heels clacking against the office floor. "Are you at our place or Cheryl's?" She quickly descended the stairs, waving to the security guard as she left the building.

"We're at Cheryl's, she's about to put on 10 Things I Hate About You. You love that movie!"

"You're right, I do. I think I'm going to just head home, though, pour myself a glass of wine and have a bath." She dodged a cyclist and turned left, heading toward their apartment.

"Come on, B, are you sure? You've been moping all week. You need a night out." 

"I'm not moping, Veronica, I just... don't feel like it. Okay? Maybe another night."

"Alright, another night. I'm holding you to that."

Betty smiled. "Deal. Night, Ron, say hi to Cheryl for me. I'll see you tomorrow."

... .... ... ....

"Hey," Jughead called to Archie, balancing a pizza and a six-pack of beer in one hand, his keys and cellphone in the other. "I brought pizza." He slipped his shoes off and stepped into well worn slippers.

Archie paused whatever he was watching on Netflix and hopped over the back of the couch. "Since when do you bring home pizza and beer? Are you trying to seduce me?"

Jughead laughed and set everything down on the kitchen counter. He pulled a beer from the plastic ring, tossed it to Archie, then hoisted himself onto the counter top. "Actually, I'm trying to butter you up. I need a favor."

"As long as there's bacon on this pizza, you can have all the favors you want. Two A.M. pizza is the best kind of pizza." Archie flipped the lid on the box and grabbed a piece, smiling as he bit into it.

"I mean, I need a favor, I'm obviously going to get your favorite." Jughead smiled. He grabbed a piece for himself and closed the lid. "I'm gonna need the scoop on Betty." He said through a mouthful.

Archie chewed and swallowed. "I told you the day she stormed out of here, man, her sister killed herself when we were in high school. It took her a long time to push past that."

Jughead nodded. "I mean, how old were you guys when it happened?"

"Fifteen, I think. Betty and I had been friends since we were four. We lived next to each other all our lives. I was basically her only friend until high school, and even then, she only really had me and Kevin. She made me sing a duet with her in freshman year. After I joined the football team, I made a lot more friends, but she was always my best friend. At the beginning of sophomore year is when Polly died. Betty found her bleeding out in the bathtub."

Jughead put his half-eaten slice of pizza down on the counter, suddenly not hungry. He pulled a can of beer off of the ring for himself and cracked it open. "Then what?"

"Honestly dude? That's the only thing me and Betty never talked about. She just wouldn't. I've only heard bits and pieces from overhearing hushed conversations around town. Apparently, Polly wasn't quite... gone yet. She was gasping for air when Betty found her, making horrible noises. Betty tried to stop the bleeding, but Polly had cut... really deep. Bone deep." Archie took a deep breath and set the rest of his slice down, too.

"Shit," Jughead breathed.

Archie nodded. "She didn't come to school for what seemed like forever. Mr and Mrs Cooper had Polly cremated and had a private funeral. When Betty did come back, she didn't really speak to Kevin or me. She still hung out with us, but she just followed us around silently. Eventually, she got back to her old self, but she still had days where she wouldn't come to school in junior and senior year."

"So what happened between you and Betty? If you were best friends once, why aren't you now?" Jughead took a long swig of beer.

Archie sighed. "I love Betty. She really was my best friend - but when I joined the football team, I met so many new people, made so many new friends. And they were from a different crowd. Betty didn't seem interested in joining that crowd at all, but somehow I made it work. I balanced everything. Anyway, when I left for school, we made promises to speak everyday." 

Jughead nodded and cracked open another beer.

"I went to the University of Texas on a football scholarship. She went to Northwestern in Illinois. We were so far away and I was so busy with my new schedule, it was too hard for me to keep up. I missed her, dude, but it just seemed like whenever I tried to catch up with her, something would come up - football, class, girls. You know? By the time I noticed she stopped talking, it was too late. I guess I hurt her by not answering, I know I fucked up our friendship. But she blocked me on all social media platforms and wouldn't return my calls. Eventually, I stopped trying to make things right. I didn't know what else I could do... I figured I'd never see her again."

"Well fuck, dude. If you went to school in Texas why did you come to NYC?"

Archie picked up his piece of pizza and bit into it. "Texas was cool, it just didn't feel like home. Riverdale isn't too far away from here, but it was too small. There's just something about this city." He crumpled his beer can and motioned for Jughead to toss him another. "So, how are you going to make things right with Betty?"

Jughead just stared at him.

Archie chuckled. "What? You think if you didn't care you'd be asking me all this? You obviously have a crush on the girl, so you want to make things right."

"I don't have a crush on her, Arch, I'm not fifteen years old. She's just... nice. And I hurt her feelings."  
"Since when do you give a single shit about hurting people's feelings?"

Jughead shrugged. "Not just that - I mean, we were having fun, so I'd like to try and fix things."

"Oh shit, you're right. You don't have a crush on her. You _like_ her!" Archie smiled and took a swig of his beer.

"Would you fuck off? I don't like her."

"Dude, you like her! And you were trying to push her away cause you don't want to get hurt again! Shit, dude, I figured it out!"

Jughead faked a smile and held up his middle finger. "Can we focus? Do you know what her roommate's name is?"

Archie shook his head. "Sorry, I've told you all I know. Haven't spoken to her in years. She blocked me on all social media. Her last name is Cooper, if you didn't get that far." Archie shot him a shit-eating grin. 

"Well, you've been a real help tonight, pal. I'm never bringing you pizza again." Jughead hopped off the counter, threw his half-eaten slice in the garbage, and grabbed his beer.

"Hey, if you find her and manage to win her back, I'll help you plan the first date!" Archie called as Jughead padded down the hall.

Jughead's slipper hit the cabinet an inch from Archie's head.

... .... ... ....

Betty stood in line at Amy's Bread Cafe inside the New York Public Library. She had woken up earlier than usual this morning and decided to put a little effort into her appearance. She used her hardly-ever-touched Modern Renaissance palette and curled her hair and put on a little black dress. 

She walked through her favorite hidden gem art gallery, That's The Point. Then, a grumble in her stomach and thoughts of coffee dancing through her head, she made her way to the Library.

"Can I help you?" The person behind the counter smiled. 

"Can I get a Peppernut Citrus biscotti and a large coffee with milk and two sugars please?" 

"In a mug or paper cup?"

"Paper cup, thanks." Betty smiled and handed over a folded bill.

She handed Betty her biscotti in a paper bag and slid the coffee toward her. Betty took her items and wandered toward the customer help desk. She'd only been here for over a month and still didn't know how to get around the giant library without help.

"Where would I find this book?" Betty smiled and showed the elderly woman her cellphone screen.

She typed the title into the computer. "Second floor, non-fiction section."

"Thank you," Betty smiled and shoved her cellphone back in her purse.

She made her way up the stairs, making her way between the stacks until she found what she was looking for. She tucked the book under her arm and wandered until she found a quiet reading room with nobody else in it.

She sighed contently as she took the first sip of her coffee and opened the book.

Betty was two chapters in, fully immersed in the book, when she saw a shadow in the doorway. 

"Is that my book?"

She looked up, a stray curl falling in her line of vision. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she searched his face, trying to read him.

Jughead took a step closer to her. "How'd you know I was a writer?"

Betty cleared her throat. "The guy that works the bar when you don't. He mentioned it."

"Ah, good ol' F.P." Jughead scratched the back of his head. "So, are you enjoying it?"

Betty dog-eared the page she was on and snapped the book shut. "Can I help you with something, Jughead?"

"I was trying to find you..."

Betty scowled. "You followed me here?"

Jughead shook his head. "No, no, that's not what I meant. This is purely coincidence. A good coincidence - I tried to follow you on social media since I don't have your number, but since you blocked Archie and I don't have any of that shit, it was a little difficult. I don't know your roommate's name. I don't know where you work - so this is kind of like the universe guiding me, don't you think?"

"Well, why would you have any of that information about me? We were just fucking. If that's all you wanted to say, Jughead, I should be going." Betty stood and smoothed out her dress, pushing past him.

Jughead caught her hand and spun her to face him. "Wait."

Betty cocked her eyebrow.

"Shit, I'm no good at this, what do I have to do?" Jughead couldn't help but let his eyes wander up and down Betty's body.

"No good at what?"

"Let me make it up to you." Jughead pulled Betty closer, pressing her body against his. He pushed her hair behind her shoulder, dipping his head into the crook of her neck. "You look downright edible today, Betty. Delicious." He nipped at her earlobe. 

Betty shivered at his words. She let herself melt against his body as his hands roamed against her backside. She closed her eyes as his tongue ran against her jaw.

A throaty chuckle escaped Jughead's lips. "You've missed this, haven't you Princess?"

Betty's eyes snapped open. _Princess_. Their conversation the week prior came screaming back to her.

She held Jughead back at arms length, then swallowed hard. She trailed her fingers down his abdomen and into his jeans, feeling his erection. Jughead's eyes closed as she palmed his length.

She closed the distance between them, her tongue trailing down his neck. She closed her teeth against his skin.

Jughead reached beneath Betty's dress, pushing aside the silk between her legs. He rubbed against her slick folds.

"I thought you were going to make it up to me?" Betty murmured.

Jughead cocked his eyebrow, challenging. He thumbed against her clit, making Betty gasp. "Your panties are soaked, Betty." 

"Stop talking and fuck me." Betty growled.

"Yes ma'am," Jughead murmured, trying to hide the surprise in his tone. He bent Betty over, slid her panties to the side and guided his erection into her entrance.

They both took a deep breath. Then, with his hands tight against Betty's hips, he thrust in and out, over and over.

"Fuck, you're so tight." He said quietly. His hand wandered between Betty's legs, rubbing her clit roughly.

Betty arched her back, changing the position just enough for Jughead to curse again and pump faster. "I'm close," She murmured.

"Already, huh?" Jughead chuckled. "Come for me." He continued to rub, his other hand gripping her hip bone.

Betty closed her eyes as she came undone, Jughead still thrusting throughout her release. She pulled away and stood straight, adjusting her dress.

Jughead stood, a confused look on his face, his erection in his hand.

"Well thanks, Jughead, you're right, I do feel better. Saying 'I'm sorry' would have been just as easy, though."

"What?" Jughead said, stuffing his cock back in his pants.

"You made it up to me. Just to make it clear, if you still want to be fuck buddies, we can do that. But don't assume you know anything about me, and I'll do the same. If I find myself... thirsty, I know where to find you." Betty smiled at him, hoisted her purse over her shoulder and started to stroll away from him. "Oh, and Jughead? Don't ever call me Princess again."

She left Jughead, and his novel, standing there to wonder what exactly just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this update, and I plan to post chapter 6 soon!


	6. Unforgettable

This week had been a crazy one at work for Betty. She was stressed beyond belief and she found herself praising the skies when 5 o'clock came on Friday.

By the time she reached her apartment, her braid had become an unruly mess, her makeup was smudged, her outfit wrinkled, and she was ready to sleep for the next week.

"Ah, Betty, finally! I heard you coming," Veronica opened the door to their apartment, dressed in a unicorn onesie. Betty couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you wearing?" Betty smiled as she dropped her purse on the kitchen counter. 

"The comfiest thing on the planet while simultaneously living out my dream of being a unicorn. Yours is on your bed."

"My _what_?" Betty cocked an eyebrow as she undid her braid, wavy strands of hair framing her face.

"Your onesie! I know you've been stressed at work lately, so I've planned a relaxing night. And before you protest, I've hardly seen you lately, so... please?"

"Okay deal, but I'm going to bed early. I need some beauty sleep." Betty smirked and walked toward her bedroom.

Veronica pulled the bottle of Rose out of the fridge and poured them each a generous glass, then dialed the number for their favorite pizza place.

A moment later, Betty padded out of her bedroom clad in a black onesie. "You got a unicorn and gave me a skeleton?" 

"Oh I know you love all that emo shit," Veronica laughed as she handed Betty a very full glass of wine.

Betty smirked. "Okay so what's on the agenda tonight?"

"Lots of wine, pizza's ordered, binge watch something amazing on Netflix?"

"Perfect." Betty took a gulp of wine. "Where's Cher tonight?" Betty padded into the living room and pulled the hood off her head.

"Probably sitting at home, thinking of me." Veronica smirked as she sat next to Betty on the couch, curling her feet underneath her. "We do have separate lives, you know."

"Since when?" Betty grabbed the remote for the Apple TV off the table in front of them and placed her glass of wine on a coaster.

"Ha ha," Veronica emphasized the words and rolled her eyes at Betty. "What do you feel like watching?"

"Friends? Or New Girl? Oh, how about Teen Wolf, I could really use some Dylan O'Brien in my life."

"We've seen all of these a million time, are you sure you don't want to watch something we've never seen before?" Veronica smiled as she took a sip of her wine.

"Teen Wolf, from the beginning!" Betty demanded playfully, pointing at the TV.

 

Saturday morning - 11:49 AM was still, technically, morning - Betty rolled out of bed feeling refreshed and happy. She padded out on her bedroom, still clad in her skeleton onesie, and smiled when she saw a full pot of coffee waiting for her. On the counter was a hand written note, next to her favorite mug.

**_Good morning, B -_**

**_Enjoy the coffee. Out for an early run with Cher. I'll be spending the night at her place, so take the empty apartment to your advantage!_ **

**_Carpe Noctem,_ **

**_V_ **

Betty poured herself a large mug of coffee and turned on Teen Wolf, picking up where she and Veronica left off the night before.

 

Betty was getting antsy. She had watched nine episodes, only stopping to make food and take a shower. Usually she loved spending the night alone but it was Saturday, after all, and she had the apartment to herself. She marched, determined, to her bedroom and looked through her closet until she found a lavender silk slip dress and pulled it over her head.

Her hair had air dried after her shower, leaving it in loose, natural waves. She coated her eyelashes in mascara, slicked a coat of lipstick over her lips and grabbed her purse.

She was going to seize the night.

 

Betty Cooper was surprised to see that she was the only patron inside the King's Crown. She had flirted briefly with the thought of going to another bar, picking up another guy, but had dismissed it. She already knew what fucking Jughead was like - he was good at pleasing her, she knew what he liked, he knew what she liked, and he didn't treat her like a delicate flower in bed. Sure, he could be an ass, but he was an ass who knew what he was doing.

She looked around, not seeing him behind the bar. Nobody was in there, but the lights were on. She checked behind the bar to see if he was crouched down, stalking shelves - still nobody - and decided to pour her own drink. She pulled out the ingredients for a cosmopolitan and looked around for a martini glass. She settled on a wine glass and poured the liquids into a shaker, mixing the drink, poured it and perched herself on a barstool.

After a moment, Betty heard voices coming from the stock room as the door opened and Jughead stepped into the bar with a case of beer in his hands. "Yeah, next Saturday night. I'll be there," He smiled as a gorgeous girl stepped out beside him.

"Perfect!" She smiled and rubbed Jughead's back.

"Uh, Betty. Hi," Jughead stammered as he gripped the bottom of the box in his hands. "Help yourself to a drink there, did you?"

Color flushed Betty's face as she played with the stem of her wine glass. "I waited a couple minutes but you were nowhere to be seen... guess you were just a little busy." 

"Oh, no, this isn't what it... This is Josie."

Josie smiled at Betty and closed the distance between them. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'd rather fuck you than him," She whispered in her ear, then smirked as she hoisted her purse over her shoulder. She gave Jughead a small wave as she left the bar.

Jughead put the case of beer down against the bar and stared at Betty pointedly. "Were you _jealous_?"

Betty pressed her lips together before taking a sip of her cosmopolitan. "I guess so."

"Well, I'd offer to pour you a drink but that's been taken care of. I should be mad at you for what you did at the library, but I guess I deserved it."

Betty couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "You did."

"But we're even, now, right?" Jughead smirked as he opened the case of beer in front of him. "'Cause that dress..."

"Yeah, I'm not here to play games," Betty ran a circle lazily over the rim of her glass. "Although... there's nobody in here. Have a drink with me?"

"Ah, I'm working, remember?"

"But there's nobody in here, _remember_? You own the place. Come on," Betty jutted her lower lip out and batted her eyelashes. 

Jughead chuckled and scratched the back of his head, putting the last of the beer bottles in the fridge. "Alright, fuck it." He murmured, grabbing a cold one for himself. He padded over to the door and locked it. "What are we celebrating?"

"The end of the work week?" Betty raised her glass and brought it against Jughead's beer bottle.

"That dress?" Jughead smirked as he clinked his glass with Betty's.

"Whatever you say," Betty smiled and took a long sip of her cosmopolitan. "Why don't you have music playing in here?" She asked after a moment.

"Uh, my patrons are basically old drunks or motorcycle enthusiasts. The kind of music they like isn't exactly up-beat. There's an old jukebox over there, though. I'm not sure if it works." Jughead stuck his thumb in the direction of an old, dusty jukebox. "It came with the place."

Betty raised her hand, palm up, in Jughead's direction. "You got a quarter?"

Jughead raised his eyebrow, then fished in his pocket. "You're lucky I have a soft spot for you." He pulled a quarter out and placed in in Betty's palm.

She was staring at him, eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"...in that dress. I have a soft spot for you in that dress." He cleared his throat. "Don't you dare play any Justin Bieber in my bar."

Betty took a deep breath, then hopped off the bar stool. "I don't think there's any Justin Bieber on jukeboxes." She made her way to the old, dusty box in the corner and wiped the glass so she could see. "There's not much you can dance to on here," She called."Oh, this one! Yes!" She smiled and placed the quarter in the slot, then made her selection.

The music flowed out of the speakers as she padded over to the bar and grabbed her cosmopolitan. She finished what was left in the glass, then started to sway her hips to the music. "Dance with me?" 

"I'm not a big dancer." Jughead downed some of his beer as he watched Betty's dress flow with her movements.

"Well then have another beer," Betty laughed as she swayed her hips. "And make me another cosmo, please!" She smiled and nodded her head to the music.

"Baby, oh baby, You look so good to me baby," Betty sung along with the jukebox as Jughead poured them another round.

 

Three drinks and many songs later, Betty had convinced Jughead to walk to the "hip" bar down the block. She wanted to dance to real music.

When they got there, it was packed with writhing, sweaty bodies. Jughead pushed his way to the bar and ordered them both a drink. He handed Betty a vodka cranberry.

"Are you going to dance with me now?" Betty yelled over the music.

"Ah, I don't know, I -" 

Betty took a long sip of her drink before pushing through the crowd and finding the beat of the music. She moved her hips and ran her hand through her hair, then turned and pushed her hips backwards, hoping Jughead was watching her.

_It's not good enough for me, since I been with you_  
It's not gonna work for you, nobody can equal me  
I'm gonna sip on this drink, when I'm fucked up  
I should know how to pick up  
I'm gonna catch the rhythm while she push up against me  
Ooh, and she tipsy 

The music pulsed around her and she turned around, locking eyes with Jughead. She pulled the hand from her hair and dragged it down her chest to her hips, then motioned toward Jughead, telling him to come closer.

_Pretty little body, dancing like GoGo,_  
But you are unforgettable  
I need to get you alone 

Jughead downed the rest of his beer and made his way to Betty, watching as her dress fell over her body in a way that was driving him crazy. He walked up to her and ran his hands down her arms and took her hands in his. His hips swayed to the beat of the song and he lifted her arms and spun her, then wrapped one arm around her middle, pulling her closer.

She pushed her back flush with his body and ground against him as the song changed to one slightly more upbeat. Jughead pushed her hair aside and pressed his lips against her ear. "I want you, now."

Jughead pulled on Betty's hand, making his way to the back of the club, looking for the washrooms. He opened a door to a dark storage room and pulled Betty inside, flicking the lock behind him.

He pressed her up against the wall and ran his hand against her hip, enveloping her mouth with his. "You look so gorgeous tonight, baby." He murmured against her lips. "Who were you dancing for out there?"

"You," Betty whispered.

"And only me, right, baby?"

Betty nodded and ran her hand through Jughead's hair and pulled him closer, trailing kisses down his jawline. He ran his hand from Betty's hip, between her legs and pushed her panties to the side. He dipped his fingers inside her and ran his thumb against her clit. "Say it." Jughead prompted.

"Only you." Betty moaned, tipping her head back. Jughead kissed the length of Betty's neck, nipping and biting his way up to her ear. "You like that?" He murmured.

"Fuck me," She whispered.

Jughead turned her over roughly, pushing her against a stack of boxes and lifted her dress over her ass. He grabbed his erection in his hand and pushed inside of her, prompting a loud moan from Betty.

"Oh my god," Betty cried and arched her back, pushing back against Jughead.

Jughead took a moment to admire her form, smoothing a hand over her ass cheek and bringing it down against her skin. He thrust into her deeply, wrapping her long blonde hair in his hand and pulled it taut.

"You feel so good, Betty." Jughead murmured as he thrust into her over and over, fingers digging deep into her skin. He wrapped his arm around her hips and pulled her off the boxes, bringing her body closer still.

She was pressed against him, her head tipped back over Jughead's shoulder as he reached around to thumb her clit. "Fuck," She murmured as she ground her body against his, each thrust driving her closer to the edge.

"Turn around," He murmured in her ear.

Betty did as she was told, hooking each leg around his waist as he gripped her ass, holding her up. As he thrust up into her again and again, Betty dug her nails into his back. "I'm going to come," She moaned, her clit rubbing against the top of Jughead's jeans.

"Come for me," Jughead prompted, catching Betty's bottom lip between his teeth and biting down gently.

She did, and a moment later, Jughead followed suit.

"Oh my god," She murmured as she smoothed her dress over herself. "That was amazing."

She opened the door slowly and peered out, making sure nobody was around. She motioned to Jughead and he followed her out, through the crowds of people until they were outside.

"I'll see you next week," Betty smiled as she hailed a cab and waited for it to pull in front of her.

Jughead nodded slowly. "Thanks for makin' me dance, even if it was only for a minute."

Betty smiled. "My pleasure." The cab pulled in front of them as Betty realized she was still holding Jughead's hand. "See you next week."

Jughead moved closer to Betty and pressed his lips against her forehead quickly before letting go of her hand. "See you next week." 

Betty closed the cab door before rolling down the window. "Jughead," She called.

He stopped in his tracks and turned, a smile spreading across his face. "Yeah?"

"My apartment's empty. Round two?"


	7. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only a slight hint of smut in this chapter, so sorry in advance!

Betty was absolutely _soaked_. She had finished work and, for some reason, she decided it was important to go to the grocery store fifteen blocks away from her apartment just so she could make bacon wrapped artichoke hearts for dinner. The only place that sold the best kind of artichokes was, of course, fifteen blocks away. Two blocks away from the store, the skies had opened up and it had started pouring. 

After she had paid for her items - two cans of artichoke hearts, a jar of pickles, bacon, four cinnamon buns and a small container of cream - the thunder and lightning had started. It had become pitch black outside in the short amount of time she was in the store and it seemed like she was the only one on the street.

Betty walked quickly with her head down as she made her way through the city streets. Her hair was sticking to her face, the grocery bags weighing her down as they filled with rain. She heard footsteps growing louder behind her and she whipped her head around, causing her hair to fill her line of vision.

There was nobody there. She picked up the pace and tucked her chin to her chest. She was thoroughly freaked out now - _it's just the storm, calm down, relax_ \- and noticed out of the corner of her eye that she was passing King's Crown. 

There was a loud crack of lightning when suddenly, all the street and buildings lights around her went dark. 

"Fuck," She murmured out loud. 

She heard the footsteps again, louder now, then felt a strong grip on her arm. "Give me all your money, don't even think about screaming." She heard the deep voice mutter.

Betty turned quickly, hitting the strangers arm away from her body, then slammed her foot against his toes and shoved her elbow up against his face.

"You stupid bitch!" His gasped and reached his hand out to pull her head back by her hair. "I think you broke my nose!" 

Betty tried to run, but her shoes and the wet pavement weren't a good match. She turned around too quickly, her foot slipping out from underneath her as she did so. As she tried to regain her balance, she stepped in the ditch, her ankle buckling beneath her. She scraped her arms as she fell, her temple landing hard against the pavement.

The stranger came closer, but Betty screamed at the top of her lungs, and he quickly retreated, leaving her sitting against the sidewalk, her grocery bags next to her. She was getting soaked in the pouring rain on the pitch black streets of New York City.

Betty sat there for a moment to collect herself, taking a deep breath. She turned to collect her purse from where she sat, then stood - _ow_ \- to grab her groceries. 

Her first thought was to walk back to her apartment and figure it out from there. After a block, though, she realized she would never make it. She had just passed King's Crown, so Jughead's apartment was close. Much closer than hers.

 

_Please be home, please be home_. Betty lifted her hand and knocked on Jughead's front door, thankful that Jughead's apartment wasn't a locked building. 

"Bet - what the hell happened to you?" Jughead's eyebrows furrowed as he ushered her inside, checking his watch as he did so.

She hobbled in, dripping water on the floor. She was shaking from the cold - and, if she was being honest with herself, from fear too - and she hadn't realized she was crying.

"Betty?" Jughead came closer, placing the grocery bags on the counter and placed one hand on either side of her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Betty's voice broke. She winced as Jughead brushed the cut on her temple. "I'm sorry, your place was just c-closer than mine and I didn't think I would make it and -"

"Shh," Jughead murmured. "It's okay. C'mon," Jughead placed one hand on Betty's back and scooped her into his arms. He walked carefully down the hall into the bathroom and placed her gently on the bathroom sink.

"I'm going to get my phone for the flashlight. Stay here," Jughead murmured as he rushed out of the room. 

Jughead grabbed his phone from his night stand, then opened his dresser drawers and grabbed a pair of pajama pants, a t-shirt and a sweater. He raced back to the bathroom and turned the flashlight on his phone on high.

"Y'know," Betty said shakily. "This is my first time in a New York City blackout."

Jughead gave her a small half smile. "Mine, too. And I've lived here for years. Must be a bad storm." He shone the phone towards Betty's legs, bending to get a better look at her ankle. He raised the light to look over her torso, her arms, then her face. "What happened?"

Betty bit her lip, willing herself to stop crying. _It wasn't that bad_. "Some asshole," She shrugged. "He was just trying to scare me, but the storm was happening and the power was out everywhere and it worked. He scared me. I fought him off, but then my balance got the best of me, and..." She raised her arm - _ow_ \- to motion toward her ankle.

"It's really swollen, Betty, I think it's sprained."

She nodded. "I'll be fine in a couple hours, right? I'll be out of your hair in no time."

Jughead raised his eyebrows. "No. You're staying here until you're better. We'll get you to a doctor as soon as we can, but for now, you're staying with me. A couple hours?" Jughead chuckled sadly. "Have you never been hurt before?" He grabbed a face cloth from the towel rack beside him and got it wet, then placed it gently against Betty's bleeding forehead.

"No," She murmured after a moment.

"No what?"

"I've never been hurt before. No allergies that I know of, no broken bones, no nothing."

"Well, I've had plenty of practice. I'll take care of you. Turn your arm over?"

Betty couldn't help but smile at his words and did as she was told. 

When Jughead was finished, he helped her change into the dry clothes he pulled out for her and hung her wet ones over the shower rod to dry. He scooped her in his arms once again and brought her out to the living room, setting her gently on the couch.

He walked the short distance from the couch to the kitchen counter. "Anything in here need to go in the fridge, Betty?" 

"Oh, yeah, all of it." Betty murmured. "Thank you."

He came back a moment later with aspirin and a bottle of water. He dropped them into her open hand and stacked pillows on the coffee table in front of her, gently placing her foot on top of them.

"Gotta keep it raised," Jughead explained before he turned and gazed out the window. No lights in sight. 

"You really don't have to take care of me, Jughead, I -"

"You what, you can hobble around in the dark? Betty, I don't mind, okay?"

Betty nodded. "Okay."

"Let me grab some candles, my laptop should be charged enough for us to watch a movie. You hungry? Thirsty?"

"I've got my water," Betty smiled and pulled out her cellphone. "I'm going to try and reach Ron."

"Who's Ron?" Jughead 's eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

"Veronica. She's my roommate. I'm not sure if she's home, or with her girlfriend, or if they're safe."

"Well, the cellphone towers should still work. I'll be right back."

 

"Okay, what movie do you want to watch?" Jughead asked a few minutes later. Candles had been lit - so many, in fact, that Betty had to stifle a giggle. She was curious as to why Jughead had so many candles to begin with - an ice pack had been set on Betty's ankle, Veronica had been called, Jughead had gotten himself a Coke and was now sitting next to her, leaning forward to set a movie up on the laptop.

"Do you have any Disney movies?" Betty smiled.

Jughead narrowed his eyes. "...No."

"You do too! You totally do, look at your face!" Betty squealed with delight. "What do you have?" She leaned forward, causing her ankle to shift off the tower of pillows and hit the coffee table. "Ow, shit." Betty moaned as she slowly propped her ankle back up.

"Fine, fine, I have Disney, don't hurt yourself." Jughead opened a folder on his computer and read off the list of titles.

"Ooh, The Little Mermaid. You know, you totally look like Prince Eric," She smiled. 

"I do not," Jughead mumbled as the movie started.

 

Betty had fallen asleep against Jughead's shoulder fourteen minutes into the movie. Jughead hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep, too, until Archie burst through the door at 12:30 with a pizza, bread sticks and a case of beer.

"Yo, dude, I'm seducing you right back! Hey, wait, why are you home?" Archie laughed as he set the pizza on the counter and attempted to flick on the kitchen light to no avail.

"Shh!" Jughead hissed in his stupor, checking to see if he had woken Betty.

"Oh shit, do you have a girl here?"

"Sort of..." Jughead grumbled as he carefully leaned Betty against the side of the couch. He stood, stretching his long legs. "It's Betty," he explained quietly as we walked towards the kitchen.

Most of the candles had burned out, leaving an eerie glow in the living room. His laptop was still on the coffee table in front of the couch, a small red light blinking to signal a low battery.

"She hurt herself and came here. Her ankle's sprained, if not worse."

Archie ran his hand through his short hair. "There's power on some blocks on the east side, but it was dark most of the way home. I think getting her help would be your best bet, but you'd probably have to cab to the other side of the city, and getting a cab in this would be a nightmare."

"Jughead?" Betty asked groggily from the couch. 

"Right here. You hungry? You need help getting off the couch?" Jughead asked, taking a few steps closer to Betty.

"Dude," Archie chuckled under his breath.

"Archie?" Betty turned, eyeing him. "Y'know, I really should be going, I'm in the way." Betty carefully set her injured foot on the ground and stood. Pain flooded Betty's system. "Ah, motherf-" She winced. 

"Betty, don't be ridiculous." Jughead rushed over to her and picked her up, bringing her towards the kitchen. "Do you need more aspirin?"

Betty nodded, embarrassed. "Please."

Jughead set her down gently on the kitchen counter. 

"Hey," Archie said quietly as he grabbed a slice of pizza from the box. "Want one?"

Betty shook her head. "No, thanks."

Archie nodded and took a bite, then opened himself a beer.

"I'll take one of those, though." 

Archie smiled and opened a beer for Betty and handed it to her. "Since when do you like beer?"

"A lot can change in seven years."

"Right," Archie gave her a small half smile. "What happened to your leg?"

Betty took a long sip of beer and explained about the creep on the street and her lack of balance. 

Jughead came back into the kitchen and shook two aspirin into Betty's palm. "Doctor tomorrow. I'm sure these aren't doing much for the pain."

"Dude, why aren't you at work?" Archie asked again through a mouthful of pizza.

Jughead's eyebrows furrowed. "F.P. wanted the extra hours," he said quietly as he got a slice of pizza for himself. "You sure you don't want a slice? Best pizza in town. It's from Tony Pepperoni's and he sticks pepperoni right inside the crust."

Betty eyed Jughead's face curiously, then eyed the pizza as her stomach growled. "Tony Pepperoni's is my favorite."

Jughead smiled and handed her a slice, then motioned for Archie to throw him a beer. The lights in the room flickered and illuminated.

"Oh, god, Betty, does that hurt?" Archie asked, eyes raking over Betty's body in new light.

"I'm okay, I'm actually a bit tired though, so, I'm just gonna lay down on the couch." Betty lowered herself gently off the counter and started to hobble slowly into the living room.

"Ah, y'know, I'm gonna head to bed, too." Archie muttered through a mouthful of pizza as he tried to read Jughead's face. He clapped Jughead playfully on the back. "G'night."

Jughead nodded towards him and caught up quickly with Betty's slow steps. "What do you think you're doing? You don't have to sleep on the couch." He knelt down in front of Betty. "Hop on."

"What?" She laughed.

"Piggy back. You can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch."

Betty laughed as she carefully hooked her arms around Jughead's neck. He put his arms around her thighs and stood, walking past the kitchen and down the hall.

 

Betty was sitting in Jughead's bed, pulling the warm sweater off her carefully. 

"You got everything you need?" Jughead smiled as he stood in the doorway. He shut the light off as Betty laid back on the bed.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want." Jughead answered quietly.

Betty nodded as Jughead stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Betty smiled.

Jughead pulled the shirt over his head and climbed into bed next to Betty, then laid his head on the pillow next to her.

"Jughead?" Betty bit her lip as her eyes searched his. "You were so distant when I first met you, so adamant that we were going to do one thing and one thing only. You're being so sweet now, and I -"

"You deserve so much more than one thing only. You make it difficult to be distant. I'm really sorry about that day that I yelled at you, Betty, that was so wrong of me. I just have never met anyone quite like you, and I'm so used to people disappointing me." He closed his mouth quickly, trying to decide his next words carefully. "I'm sorry that... I'm sorry I'm so confusing."

Betty gave a small smile. "Well, thank you for taking care of me."

Jughead reached out and caressed Betty's cheek. He brought himself closer and pressed his lips softly, gently, against hers. It was sweet and slow and different than any kiss the two of them had shared. 

Betty opened her mouth wider, letting Jughead's tongue explore. He propped himself up over her body and kissed her slowly, trying to be cautious of her injuries. He ran his hand under her shirt, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

Betty brushed her hand through Jughead's hair, pulling him as close to her as possible. 

Jughead ran his finger under the waistband of her pajama pants. "Betty," Jughead breathed.

Betty hitched her good leg over him. Jughead smiled and pulled away from Betty slightly. "Betty... I don't know how to take your pants off without hurting you," He tried to stifle a laugh.

Betty laughed, too. "You hold my hips, I'll pull them off."

Jughead cocked his eyebrow playfully. "Sounds like a plan," He whispered. He ducked down and enveloped Betty's lips with his once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review and let me know!


	8. Only Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This fic is slowly winding down, but I've got two more starting in my mind, so look out for those soon.

"Betty," Jughead whispered as he gently shook Betty's shoulder. He pushed the hair back from her sweat-soaked forehead. "Betty, wake up." 

Betty groaned and took a deep breath. "Ow," She murmured.

"I know. I brought you coffee and ice. We need to prop your ankle back up - you've been sleeping all morning."

Betty rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and accepted the coffee Jughead extended toward her. She took a sip and smiled appreciatively. "How did you know how I take my coffee?"

Jughead tried to swallow his smile. "Your roommate went through a lot of trouble to find my number this morning. She wanted to make sure you were safe, I wasn't a psychopath, you know, the usual. So I asked her how you liked your coffee while I had her on the phone."

Betty smiled. "Thank you."

"I also asked her which Doctor you went to, so I called and made an appointment. The earliest one I could get was for tomorrow - until then we have to get it elevated, so, scoot."

Betty burst out laughing. "Did you tell me to scoot?"

Jughead pulled the coffee out of Betty's hands and stepped towards the doorway. "Scoot." 

She pushed back the bedsheets and swung her good leg to the ground and carefully put all her weight on it. Jughead appeared and put his arm around her waist, keeping her steady. 

"I have to do a little bit of running around this afternoon, Bets." Jughead started as they stepped into the hallway. "Archie's still sleeping and I'll get you comfortable before I leave. The power's back, obviously," Jughead motioned toward the TV which had NETFLIX sprawled across the screen. Betty carefully plopped down on the couch, glancing at her extremely swollen ankle. "Why are you smiling at your ankle?"

"I'm not smiling at my ankle," Betty laughed, catching Jughead's eye. 

"Then why are you smiling?" Jughead asked again, grabbing both pillows from the couch and placing them under Betty's ankle.

"You called me Bets."

"Oh," Jughead sighed, color flushing his cheeks. "I - I mean, it's just something I thought I would try out, I guess." He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and folded it, placing that, too, under Betty's foot. He swallowed hard and seemed to regain his composure. "The remote is beside you, there's more coffee in the pot, and I'm going to be late. Are you okay? Let me grab you something to eat before I go."

"Jughead," Betty smiled. "You've done more than enough - I've got my coffee, I've got Netflix and I've got a set of lungs if I need Archie to wake up. Go, do your stuff and I'll see you later. I appreciate everything." 

Jughead smiled and grabbed his keys, rounded the couch to give Betty a quick forehead kiss, and slipped on his shoes.

"Let me know if you need anything while I'm out. I'll see you tonight," Jughead smiled and went out the door.

Betty felt the butterflies in her stomach and she cursed quietly. What was she getting herself into?

She grasped the remote tightly in her palm as she woke the TV screen and flicked through her options. She settled on Scream and pressed play, taking a sip of her coffee and settled in to the couch.

She sat quietly through the opening scene, her hands gripping the coffee cup firmly as she chewed on her bottom lip. Ghostface was chasing Drew Barrymore through the backyard and Betty leaned forward as comfortably as she could with her leg propped on the couch, her heart racing.

"Hey, you want more coffee?"

Betty dropped her coffee mug suddenly, light brown liquid spilling on the floor and against her foot. She whipped her head around. "Jesus, Archie, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, sorry," Archie chuckled. He stood in the kitchen, shirt off, head stuck in the fridge. "You've seen this movie a million times, I didn't think it still got to you." He emerged from the fridge with almond milk and a a handful of strawberries. "So, coffee?"

Betty hit pause and nodded, attempting to stand. 

"No, I got it." Archie put the milk and strawberries down on the counter. "Shit, did I make you do that?" Archie asked as he came closer to grab Betty's mug. He eyed the spill on the floor and picked up the mug.

He rinsed the mug and grabbed paper towel, kneeling at Betty's feet to clean the mess. "Do you want me to.. wipe your foot off?" He smiled.

"No, no, that's okay. I can rinse it off in the bathroom."

Archie nodded and scooped the spoiled paper towel into his hands. "Oh, hey, that reminds me. I was going to say, you can use my old computer chair."

Betty's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "For what?"

"To get around." Archie pulled protein powder out of the cupboard above the sink, then a blender from below. "I just figured it would be easier on you." 

"Thank you. Hey, do you need to go out today? I kind of need a favor."

Archie poured Betty a mug of coffee. "Cream and sugar?"

"Yeah, please." Betty watched as he stirred, then brought the cup over to her and sat on the coffee table. 

"What's the favor?" Archie asked as Betty accepted gratefully.

"I want to make Jughead a big "Thank you for taking care of me" meal, but, y'know, I'm stuck inside. So... that's where you come in."

Archie nodded. "I can do that. Just make me a list."

... .... ... ....

"Betty, that was amazing." Jughead tossed his napkin on his dinner plate. 

"You're going to have leftovers for days," Betty laughed. 

She had wheeled around on Archie's computer chair, cooking all afternoon to make a 'Thank You' dinner for Jughead. She made bacon wrapped artichoke hearts with parmesean cheese, roast beef with roast potatoes and yorkshire pudding, green beans and gravy and jam tarts for dessert.

"I'm surprised there was even this much. It looks like you're wearing half of it," Jughead smirked.

"You want to help me get cleaned up?" Betty proposed.

Jughead leapt up from his seat. "Yes, yes I do." He scooped her up from her chair and carried her into the bathroom.

Betty began to kiss Jughead's neck as he turned on the shower. She leaned carefully against the sink as she unbuttoned his shirt, pulling him closer and trailing kisses over his collarbone. Jughead gripped her hips and lifted her, placing her in the sink. He pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it behind him, then lowered his head to envelope her lips.

"Jughead," She murmured, her lips still pressed against his.

"Mm."

"I want you inside me," She trailed her fingers down to the button of his pants and dipped her fingers beneath the waistband. 

"Fuck," He growled. He lifted her by her ass and Betty wrapped her legs around Jughead's waist. 

He stepped out of his jeans and pressed Betty' back against the bathroom wall to shimmy her pajama bottoms off her body. Jughead backed into the shower, being careful with Betty's foot in the back of his mind, and stepped into the stream of water to clean Betty off. 

He gripped her tightly, and knelt to grab the soap. He poured some of the sweet scent onto her chest and tossed the bottle out of the shower. He lathered the soap against her chest, her nipples hardening beneath his touch. 

Jughead put her down slowly, all her weight on one foot. "Hold on to me," he murmured as he washed down her stomach, trailing kisses down her thigh. 

He dipped his fingers lower, leaving soapy pathways in his wake. His fingers brushed her clit, making her breath catch.

"Juggie," Betty sighed, her hand brushing his erection. "I want you inside me," She repeated, her hand gripping around him.

He continued to move his hand teasingly until Betty emitted a quite whisper. "Jughead, my leg."

Jughead removed his hand and picked her up, hoisting her legs carefully around his waist. "Sucker," She whispered in his ear.

Jughead leaned to turn off the shower. "You want to play dirty, huh?"

Betty shook her head and lowered her mouth to Jughead's ear. "I just want you to fuck me."

A low growl came from Jughead's throat as he stepped out of the shower, his grip tightening beneath her. He pressed her against the bathroom wall once again, his erection pressing against her. He lightly bit and sucked the delicate skin of her neck, tilting her head back slightly with his thumb. His warm breath on her wet skin raised goosebumps over her skin.

He bit at her collarbone, his tongue lapping over the offending mark. A moan escaped Betty's lips as she dug the heel of her good foot into Jughead's back. "Please," She murmured.

He lifted her from the wall and immediately enveloped her lips with his own, blindly making his way into the bedroom. Once he reached his bed, he, remembering her injury, gently placed her down against the sheets. He kissed his way from her collarbones - _damn it, why did such an ordinary place turn him on so much?_ \- down to her belly button, her smooth, pale skin like velvet beneath his lips. He sucked against the dips of her hipbones, his hand trailing between her thighs. 

Jughead moved from her hipbones, lifting his head to kiss the inside of her thigh before lifting her injured leg and placing it over his shoulder. "Gotta keep it raised," He said huskily.

He dipped his head between Betty's thighs, a finger sliding inside. Betty's breath hitched and she arched her back to try to get closer to Jughead's mouth as his tongue moved against her clit. "Jughead," she whimperered again.

"Tell me what you want," Jughead murmured against her skin.

"I want you inside me. _Please_ , Juggie."

He sucked against her a moment more before he held himself, brushing his erection against her slick folds. He pushed himself inside her slowly, Betty's eyes rolling back, her head against the pillow. He grabbed her other leg and put it over his shoulder to get even deeper inside her.

"Fuck, Betty." He murmured, thrusting into her. His hand brushed her face, his fingers splaying onto her neck, her thumb tucking against her chin. His other hand found the sensitive spot between her thighs, rubbing delicately as he thrust. 

"Jughead, if you -" her breath hitched as he began to rub faster. " -if you keep doing that I'm not going to last long."

"Come for me," Jughead instructed. His head tucked down, he sucked her peaked nipple into his mouth, his hips slowly momentarily. 

"Jughead," Betty said, her eye catching his. He pressed his lips to hers and they came together for the first time that night.

... .... ... ....

Afterwards, with Betty's leg propped up in Jughead's bed and her head resting against his chest, she traced her finger against his stomach.

"Bets?" Jughead light a cigarette and inhaled deeply, blowing the smoke away from Betty.

"Mm."

"Tell me about Polly?"

Betty was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, she took a sharp breath. "Jughead, I..." she trailed off.

"You don't have to, Betty. Of course you don't have to. I'd just like to know about her."

It felt like Betty nodded against his chest. After a few moments, she spoke again. "Every morning when she woke up, she went downstairs and chugged a glass of orange juice. That was the first thing she did, even before peeing or taking a shower. She woke up, went downstairs, opened the fridge and chugged the glass. Once, I asked her why she did it - there was no way she was enjoying it when she drank it so fast, right? But she told me it was just the opposite. Like she woke up to her favorite thing on earth, and it set her tastebuds on fire. Why wait, she said, until she was dreading school or after brushed her teeth? She started her day off the best way."

Jughead was smiling, rubbing Betty's shoulder absent-mindedly as she pressed herself against him, he took his last drag.

"She always made me watch the food network with her, too. I never understood why she liked it so much. She was never in the kitchen. She hated cooking. She ate the weirdest shit. But I guess I should've thanked her, because that's where I got my love of cooking from. I just loved watching the concoctions people would come up with."

"She ate weird shit? Like what?" Jughead nestled his head against hers.

"She put strawberry jam on everything bagels. Or sugar on tomatoes. She called it a new taste sensation."

Jughead felt a wetness on his chest. "Oh, Bets." He brushed the hair back from her face as best he could. "Come here," He murmured.

She looked up at him, teeth pressing into her bottom lip, her eyes brimmed with tears. "I just miss her," She whispered.

"I know. I'm so sorry." He held her as she cried.

After the tears subsided, their breathing evened out, Betty took a deep breath. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"Will you... tell me about..." She traced the scars on his wrist.

Jughead sighed. "I just... I had a shitty life until I turned it around. And I'm not trying to be evasive, that's just the way it went for me."

Betty was silent, having moved back down to rest against Jughead's chest.

"I was born in Riverdale, lived there until I was seven. My sister was a year old when we moved to Toledo to live with our Mother. Dad was an alcoholic, doing really poorly for himself. My Mom eventually..." He swallowed hard. "Eventually... worked the corner to keep food on the table. When my Grandmother found out, she took care of us, but my Mom still had a lot of problems to work out. A few months later, my Dad took us back, because he had gotten sober. We lived with him, here in New York for a few years until my Mom decided she wanted Jellybean to live with her and my Grandmother, but not me. That was hard, but I was having a good time with my Dad, so I figured it was better to keep the peace than ruffle any feathers."

Betty nodded against Jughead's chest, urging him to go on.

"Fast forward a few years, Jellybean still lives with Mom in Toldeo and I still live with my Dad here, and I find out my Dad's sick. I find this out while I'm in high school with one friend, failing two classes, getting beaten up every day. And I feel like the rug is being pulled out from underneath me. I mean, by this point, my Dad has become my best friend. So I went home one day and decided to kill myself. Whether that meant he could use my organs to save himself or if it meant I wouldn't have to live this life without him or that I wouldn't have to walk around everyday knowing the only person on this earth who really cared about me was gone - it didn't matter to me. I just didn't want to be here anymore."

Jughead took a deep breath. "But he found me. And he saved me. And he got better, thank god. And here I am."

Betty found his hand and brought it to her lips. They were silent for the rest of the night until Jughead started to snore gently. Betty unwrapped herself from Jughead's grip, scooching to the edge of the bed.

She tested her weight on one foot and hobbled quietly to Jughead's dresser and found his novel sitting on the top. She never got the chance to finish it after their encounter at the library. She tucked it under her elbow and hopped back to the bed, finding the page she left off at and settled into the nook of Jughead's elbow, his quiet snoring music to her ears.


	9. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So breathe my air, and kiss me there  
> 'Cause I'm a little cold but I'll warm up with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for sticking with me and I'm SO sorry it took me a month to update. I feel awful about it.

Jughead stirred as the morning sunlight filtered through his window. He stretched and reached beside him, expecting to feel Betty’s smooth skin under his hand. Instead, he felt the hard cover of books. He heard a quiet sob and his eyes found Betty sitting up in bed, her eyes rimmed with red. She was reading an Agatha Christie novel and biting her nails.

“Bets? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Betty sniffed. “Go back to sleep. I’m fine.”

Jughead sat up in bed and smoothed his hand over her bare leg. “Betty, what is it? I know that book isn’t sad.”

“I’m just worried about my appointment today, that’s all. Honestly, I’m fine.” Betty gave a small smile and put the book down. She leaned into Jughead’s chest and sighed deeply.

“Did you sleep at all?” Jughead murmured as he ran his hands through her hair. The sun was shining at an angle that made her look as if she had a halo.

“Not really. Nerves get the best of me,” She sighed. “I finished your book, though.” 

“You did?” He twisted a strand of her hair around his finger.

“I did,” Betty leaned up to kiss him. “It was amazing. You’re really talented, Mr. Jones.” She trailed kisses from his lips to his earlobe, gently nibbling against his skin. 

“Betty...” Jughead whispered as she sucked against the delicate skin of his neck. “I want to make love to you.”

“That was the plan,” Betty smiled, moving from Jughead’s neck to his lips.

“No,” Jughead broke the kiss. “I don’t want to fuck you, I want to make love to you. Let me show you the difference,” He enveloped her lips with his once more.

… …. … ….

Betty hobbled out of the Doctors office on a pair of old crutches Archie had brought home for her.

“Well, at least we’ve been taking care of it properly. You’ve got your pain medication, you’ve got your rehabilitation exercises. You should be fixed up any day now.” 

“Yeah,” Betty gave Jughead a weak smile.

“You hungry?”

“I think I’m just gonna head home, actually.” 

“Head home? Betty, all your things are at my place. Come on, I’ll grab a pizza, we can go back to my place and watch a movie.”

“All my things? Jughead I have the clothes I wore to your place and my purse. Besides, I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“You’re not. I’m inviting you to come back. We can even get olives on the pizza. What do you say?” Jughead gently brushed his thumb against Betty’s cheek.

“Extra olives?” She smiled.

“Extra olives as long as you don’t make me sit through anything with teenage werewolves again.”

Betty stood with a serious expression on her face. “Dylan O’Brien is a gift to the acting community, Jughead.”

Jughead burst out laughing and kissed Betty’s cheek. “Come on,” Jughead said again, this time kneeling down in front of her. “Hop on.”

Betty gently leaned against Jughead’s shoulders, placing her legs around his torso and held her crutches tightly in one hand. Jughead righted himself and started to jog down the street. 

“Out of the way, this injured beauty needs her pizza!” He called out. People walking down the street turned to glare.

“Jughead,” Betty hissed. “What are you doing?” Color flushed her cheeks.

“Don’t you dare touch her foot!” He bellowed again. Betty couldn’t help but laugh and hold on tight.

… …. … ….

“Are you sure you don’t want another slice?” Jughead asked as he balled a used napkin in his hand.

Betty shook her head. “I’m good, thanks. Time for a movie.”

Jughead nodded and sat on the couch beside her, flicking through his Netflix options. 

Betty pointed excitedly. “Go back!” 

He groaned. “Seriously?”

“Jughead, you like Disney movies. Pretty Woman is probably your favorite movie deep down, don’t complain.”

Jughead smiled and flicked back to Pretty Woman as Betty rested her head on Jughead’s thigh. Moments into the movie, he heard her soft snores fill the room. He ran his fingers through her hair, playing absentmindedly.

Jughead felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket just as Julia Roberts got into the car with Richard Gere.

“Hello?” He whispered.

“Ah, hey Jug. I’m gonna need you at the bar for a bit, Larry and Sniper got into it again and there’s a bit of damage. I had to call the cops. I know you wanted a bit of time off to spend wi-”

“It’s fine, Dad, I’ll be right there,” Jughead interrupted. He brushed Betty’s hair back from her forehead. “I’ll be right there,” He murmured again.

He got up as carefully as he could, propping Betty’s head against a pillow. He leaned to kiss her forehead and jammed his keys in his pocket as he walked out the door.

… …. … ….

It was dark out when Betty woke. There were murmuring voices around her that she couldn’t place.

“Jug?”She asked sleepily. Her ankle was throbbing.

“Thank you,” A voice said quietly, then the door closed. “No,” Archie called. “Just me. Jughead had to run out, but he’ll be back.”

Betty stood, testing her weight on her ankle, and hobbled to the dining room table. She noticed the Chinese take-out cartons around Archie.

“Did you get cheese wontons?” She asked curiously, peering at the containers spread on the counter.

“Of course,” Archie laughed, sliding a container towards her.

Betty tested her weight on the other foot and winced.

“Shit, does that still hurt?” Archie asked as he peered in the fridge. He took out a beer and a bottle of hot sauce. “I think we’re out of asprin.”

Betty shook her head. “I knew I was overstaying my welcome.”

Archie cocked his eyebrow and opened his beer. “You’re not overstaying your welcome. We go through asprin like… like…” He tried to think of a simile. “We go through it quickly, okay? It doesn’t mean anything. We do have muscle relaxants, though.” He said, passing by her to reach a cabinet. He grabbed the bottle and shook two into his palm. “Here.”

Betty accepted but only put one in her mouth. “I don’t want to overdo it. Plus, I want a beer.”

Archie laughed and handed her a beer from the fridge. “Yes ma’am. I got crispy lemon chicken, too, and extra egg rolls.”

Betty hobbled to the table once again and sat. “Staying here has probably made me gain five pounds,” She laughed as she opened her beer.

“I still can’t believe you drink beer. I remember you used to say it tasted like bad breath.”

Betty shrugged as she bit into a cheese wonton. “Yeah well, I like Brussels Sprouts, too. Things change.”

Archie sat down next to Betty and handed her a fork, then opened a container of noodles. “Look, I know I never apologized like I should have. I do want you to know how sorry I am for cutting you out when I started school in Texas. But I feel like you’ve come back into my life for a reason. How fucked up is it that after all this time you end up with my roommate?”

“I’m not _with_ your roommate, I-” 

“Betty, you’re tough. I know you are. So you don’t need to be taken care of for a sprained ankle - you’re letting him take care of you.”

Color flushed her cheeks. 

“Hey, I’m not judging! It’s cool, you’re good together.” Archie laughed. “I just want to know why now you’re acting so weird.”

“What do you mean?” She asked through a mouthful of noodles.

“Jug texted me and told me you barely slept last night, which is why you were asleep on the couch when I got home. And he told me he woke up to you crying. You’re not a crier, Bets, you haven’t been since Pol -” He cleared his throat. “You haven’t cried in a long time.” He finished lamely.

“I cried when I realized our friendship was over,” Betty said quietly.

“I’m sorry about that, Betty. I am. I miss being your best friend, dude. I’d like to be in your life again.”

Betty nodded. “Me, too.”

“Good. Now stop changing the subject and tell me whats going on.”

Betty sighed. “I have feelings for Jughead.”

Archie nodded slowly, then arched his eyebrow. “Am I missing something?”

“I’m not supposed to have feelings for Jughead.”

“And why not?” He took a swig of beer.

“We both said we just wanted a physical thing. And now I’m acting like some damsel in distress, hobbling around and eating his food and… and catching feelings.”

“He likes you too,” Archie said slowly, as if talking to a toddler.

“Okay, so he likes me. But does he like me because I walk into his bar at two in the morning dressed in lingerie? Does he like me because I’m convenient at the moment? If that’s all he likes, that’s not enough, Archie, because I _really_ like him. And I haven’t liked anybody this much in a long time and it’s scaring me.”

“So why do you like him?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you kidding?” 

Betty sighed. “I like that when I ordered a cosmopolitan the first time I went to his bar, he judged me for it. I like that he’s a sarcastic bastard. He’s a dick, but deep down he’s sweet.”

“You like him because he’s a sweet dick?” Archie smirked as he jabbed a piece of crispy lemon chicken with his fork.

“And because he’s a grown man who has Disney movies on his laptop and he-”

“Hold up!” Archie cackled. “He has Disney movies on his laptop?”

Betty ignored him. “And because he has an entire drawer in his dresser dedicated to books, and he can admit when he’s wrong and I like that he told me he had a soft spot for me. I like that he came out dancing with me after telling me he doesn’t dance, and that he gives me piggy back rides without me having to ask. I really like that when I show up at his doorstep unannounced and injured, he just wanted to take care of me, even though the week before that, we reiterated our wishes to remain bang buddies.”

“Did you hear yourself just now? He wanted to take care of you. Do you really think he would do that if he was only into you for your body?”

“A decent guy would.”

“Well, not all of us are decent guys. He’s a sugar dick, remember?”

Betty stared daggers at him. “I did not call him a sugar dick, Archibald.”

Archie stood and crunched his empty can of beer and headed to the fridge. “You want another one?”

“I better not,” Betty answered as they heard the door open.

“Hey sugar dick!” Archie bellowed toward Jughead, a shit eating grin over his face.

“Please don’t call me that.” Jughead laughed. “Sorry for leaving you with this animal, Betty.”

“It’s fine,” Betty smirked and took the last sip of her beer.

“I was just leaving, anyway. I met someone,” He wiggled his eyebrows, then took his beer into his bedroom.

“You want any Chinese food? Archie must’ve ordered the entire menu.”

Jughead stood behind Betty and bent to kiss her forehead. “Are there any cheese wontons?”

“I think so,” She stretched to reach the container. “Here.”

“My favorite,” Jughead murmured as he took the seat Archie had vacated.

“Mine, too.” She smiled.

Jughead picked at the leftovers and told Betty about the bar’s drama for the evening. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower, I’ll be back,” He announced, kissing her cheek again before leaving the room.

… …. … ….

“Holy shit,” Jughead announced, his mouth hanging open slightly as he laid eyes on Betty.

She was sitting on the kitchen counter in nothing but black panties. “Archie left while you were in the shower.” She murmured. “I want you to fuck me right here.”

Jughead made his was closer and roughly pulled her against him. His mouth enveloped hers, his hands wandered down to her hips, gripping. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue inside, her knees on either side of him.

His mouth trailed kisses down her neck until he reached her collarbone, nipping at her delicate skin. His fingers wandered down her chest, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He continued down her stomach until he was between her legs. He kissed her roughly, his teeth grazing her lip.

“Fuck, Betty, you’re so wet for me.”

“I need you inside me,” She murmured against his ear, her lips brushing his earlobe. “I need you,” She said again, her hand finding his erection and guided him between her legs. “Please, Juggie.”

He gripped her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, then thrust inside of her. She clenched against him, her eyes closing as she felt whole again. “Fuck,” She murmured.

Jughead rolled his hips against her again and again, one hand pressing against her lower back, the other rubbing her clit.

“Faster,” She murmured, her fingers clutching against his back. “I’m going to -”

“Come for me, baby.” 

Betty bit against Jughead’s shoulder, her body shaking as she came down from her release. Jughead thrust against her gently, then scooped her off the counter. He sat on a dining room chair and lower Betty onto his erection once again, her legs either side of his hips.

Betty inhaled sharply as she felt the depth of their new position. “Oh, god, Jughead.” She rocked against him, her hips rolling into him, creating a rhythm. She leaned forward, her clit rubbing against his base, sending her to the edge again.

“I’m close,” He said huskily.

Betty nodded, her hips grinding against him. “Me, too.”

Jughead moved his arm underneath Betty’s backside and stood, laying her against the kitchen table. He thrust into her roughly again and again.

“Jughead,” Betty moaned, her hand running down her torso. She pointed at her tattoo. “Target practice. Like our first time.” She panted and came undone for the second time.

Jughead pulled out of her and used her tattoo just as she instructed. 

“That was amazing,” He smiled after a few minutes.

“It was,” Betty smiled. She carefully got off the kitchen table and walked toward the bathroom to clean herself up.

“Bets? What are you doing?” Jughead’s eyebrows furrowed. Betty was standing in Jughead’s bedroom with her purse over her shoulder, fully clothed, with Jughead’s t-shirt folded on his bed. 

“I have to go, Jug.” She smiled sadly.

“No you don’t.” 

“I do. I have to go back to work, I haven’t seen Ronnie in days. I barely have anything here, Juggie, and I don’t want to overstay-”

Jughead took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. “You’re not.” He interrupted. “Betty, come on. Stay with me for tonight.” 

“I need to go home.” Betty dropped her hands. “I’ll get a cab. Thank you for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr at @/betsforysthetrash


	10. Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I've been playing with my demons, Making troubles for yourself_   
>  _And these days are far from over, You know I can't help myself_   
>  _I love coming for you baby, And it's killing me inside_   
>  _I've been dying for you baby, Almost every single night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update twice in one week because you know I couldn't leave you worrying about Betty leaving Jughead high and dry. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, when Betty "turns on music", I was listening to Waiting Game by Banks, so if you want to ~enhance your experience~, go ahead and turn that on while you're reading that scene.

“B? What are you doing home?” Veronica furrowed her eyebrows as Betty walked through the door, strands of hair falling out of her make-shift ponytail.

“I still live here, you know.” Betty huffed, pulling her crutches through the doorway behind her.

Veronica dropped the carrot she was chopping and rounded the island in the kitchen. “I know, B. I just thought you were staying with your boyfriend for the week, that’s all.” She took the crutches from Betty’s hand and set them carefully against the wall.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Betty protested. 

“Okay,” Veronica started, drawing out each letter. “… what’s the matter?” 

Betty sighed and hopped over to the island, grabbing a carrot stick and leaned against the counter. “I don’t know.” She admitted. “Where’s Cher?”

“She’ll be over after work. What’s going on?” Veronica prompted again. “You want some tea?” She motioned to the kettle.

“Do we have any tequila?” She munched on the piece of carrot.

“Neither of us like tequila, so no.” Veronica smirked. She walked past the kitchen table to the liquor cabinet and peered inside. “Vodka, wine, whiskey, gin. Pick your poison.”

Betty thought for a moment, then sighed.“Fuck it, I’ll just have tea.” She popped the rest of the carrot in her mouth. “Jesus, Ron, why do you have to eat such healthy snacks at eight p.m.?”

“Sorry,” Veronica laughed, getting up from the floor. She padded back into the kitchen counter and filled the kettle. “You ready to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Well, Archie and I sort of made up.” Betty started.

“That’s great!” Veronica smiled. She opened a cupboard to get out two mugs, then another to look for the tea. “Peppermint, ginger, or green?”

“Do we have lemon?”

Veronica opened the fridge, then nodded.

“Ginger, please.”

“You got it.” She murmured, grabbing the lemon. She closed the fridge door and spun on her heel, grabbing a knife from the drawer, pointing it at Betty. “Then what happened?”

Betty sighed. “Jughead likes me.”

Veronica cocked an eyebrow. “Okay.”

“I like Jughead.”

She cut lemon slices and placed them in their mugs. “I-I don’t see the problem here, B.” She grabbed the box of tea out of the cupboard and placed the tea bags in on top of the lemon.

“It was supposed to be a one night stand, Veronica!”

“And it turned into something more.” She shrugged. The kettle clicked off and Veronica poured the steaming water into the mugs. “This is too hot to drink right away. Go change into the wonderful onesie I got you and when you come back, I’ll be your therapist.”

Betty opened her mouth to protest and closed it quickly. “Okay.” She would trust her best friend. She needed to talk it out.

 

A few minutes later, Betty hobbled back through the kitchen to sit in the living room with Veronica. 

“Alright, girl, spill.” She smiled gently, handing Betty’s tea over as she sat down.

“I don’t know where to start,” Betty said, rolling her head back against the couch.

“You like Jughead, he likes you. Yet, you don’t want to do anything about it - start there.”

Betty sighed. “I’m scared.” She admitted, willing herself not to cry. “I lost Polly, and then I lost my best friend when he went to school.” She chewed the inside of her lip. “I’ve never had a serious relationship, V. When I met Jughead, we both said all we wanted was sex, and now? I am in…” She took a deep breath. “Way too deep. I’m in _way_ too deep for someone I barely know. And I don’t want to get hurt again.”

Veronica nodded and took a sip of tea before setting it down and turning to Betty. “Okay. Okay, yeah, that’s a good plan.” She said sarcastically. “So, because both of you once wanted only sex, you’re willing to throw everything away. Yeah, B, that’s smart, I think you’re really on to something. You have a _chance_ of getting hurt, so you’re just not going to act on your feelings. Maybe I should break up with Cheryl just in case she hurts me, too. What do you think? We’ll just never take any chances ever again in our entire lives just in case something bad happens.”

“Ronnie,” Betty breathed, shocked at her tone. 

“No, B, I’m sorry but that’s bullshit. Do you want to look back on your life and think _‘oh, well, I didn’t take any risks so that I wouldn’t get hurt again. I didn’t get married and I didn’t have kids and I’m all alone but at least nobody else broke my heart.’_ I know you don’t want to live your life like that. What if I never took risks? What if, after realizing I like girls too, I didn’t act on it? I would’ve never met Cheryl. She’s the love of my life, Betty, and she’s the first person I think of when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep. I would do literally anything for her. Don’t you want that? She could break my heart tomorrow and I wouldn’t change a damn thing because getting to love her is the best thing I’ve ever known.”

Betty slid the ring from her index finger off and turned it between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Don’t you want that?” Veronica said again gently.

“I want that.” Betty took a deep breath. “I do, I want that.”

“I know. You’re just stubborn,” Veronica smiled. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

Betty picked up her tea and took a long sip. “I’m gonna walk into King’s Crown Bar tomorrow night and… no. No, maybe I should give him more time than that. I should…”

“B, no! No, carpe noctem, remember?” Veronica’s cell phone beeped loudly on the table, next to her tea. She leaned forward and unlocked her phone, her eyes scanning the screen. “Oh my god, swoon!” She murmured.

“What, who is it?”

Veronica looked up and cleared her throat, a smile playing on her lips. “Nothing, just one of those _E News_ notifications, Ryan and Blake renewed their vows.”

“Really, Ronnie? ‘Swoon’ for that?” Betty laughed.

Veronica just shrugged and got up from the couch, taking her half-full mug with her. “How’s your leg feeling?” 

“It’s not bad, tender, but manageable.”

“Good,” Veronica nodded.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. “...Then you can answer that.” Veronica smiled.

“Okay,” Betty furrowed her eyebrows and got off the couch. She hobbled to the door and opened it wide.

Jughead stood with a duffel bag over his shoulder. “I plan on overstaying my welcome.” He stepped inside and set his bag on the floor. “I’m not going to let you push me away, Betty. I’m not going to lose what we’ve found with one another, okay? I know you’re scared, I’m scared too, but please, don’t - don’t push me away.” 

Jughead stepped forward and pressed his palm against Betty’s cheek, cupping her face and pulling her closer. “Okay?”

Betty nodded. “Okay,” She breathed, leaning into Jughead’s chest. She pressed her lips against his, sealing her promise with a short kiss.

“Bets?” Jughead murmured, pulling away to get a better look at her. “What the hell are you wearing?”

A bubble of laughter erupted from Betty’s chest. “My skeleton onesie.”

“Well, B, I’m gonna stay at Cheryl’s for the night.” Veronica said, appearing beside her. “You two lovebirds have fun,” She raised her eyebrows and smiled, brushing past Jughead to get to the door.

“‘Bye, Ronnie. Thank you for the talk.” Betty returned Veronica’s smile as the door closed behind her.

 

She took Jughead’s hand and guided him to her room, hobbling along as best she could. She woke her laptop and turned on some music before sitting on her bed. She pat the spot beside her to indicate for Jughead to sit, too.

“Jughead, I’m sorry I’ve been so confusing.” Betty took Jughead’s hand in her own and held it in her lap.

“Don’t apologize. I get it, I psych myself out all the time. But I know a good thing when I have it and I don’t want either of us to fuck this up.”

“Getting to know you has meant more to me than you’ll ever know. I can’t wait to learn more.”

“Me, too, Bets. But I can’t take you seriously in that thing,” Jughead laughed and motioned to her onesie.

“Oh?” Betty’s lips pursed open, one eyebrow slightly raised, she got off the bed and stood in front of Jughead. 

She grasped the zipper in her hands and pulled it down. She stepped out of the warm fabric and stood in nothing but a pink bra and black panties, a smile playing on her lips. “Better?” She murmured.

Jughead’s lips parted, then closed again. He nodded. “Better,” He said huskily, sitting back on the bed until his shoulders touched the headboard.

“Are you… going to be distracted?” Betty asked, biting her lip.

“No,” Jughead started, swallowing. “I’m ready to tell you all about myself.” Jughead’s eyes raked over Betty’s body.

“Yeah?” Betty took a step forward and joined Jughead on the bed, one knee on either side of Jughead’s lap. She leaned forward and pressed kisses against Jughead’s neck. “Tell me something I don’t know,” Betty whispered, her lips brushing softly against his skin.

“Chocolate cake is my favorite dessert,” Jughead murmured, his hand sweeping lightly down Betty’s back, resting against her hip.

“I knew that,” Betty reminded him, kissing and sucking gently on his delicate skin. She reached behind to unhook her bra and slid it slowly down and off her arms.

“My mind has suddenly gone blank,” He confessed, his erection growing fuller beneath Betty’s heat. “All I can think of is you.”

She ground her hips against him, kissing his lips urgently, her tongue sliding into his mouth. Jughead gripped her backside and flipped her against the mattress. He gathered both her wrists in his hands and held them over her head as he sucked the skin between her neck and shoulder, biting down suddenly. A gasp escaped her lips and she rolled her chest up to meet his.

He let her hands go from his grip and moved his hand down, painstakingly slowly grazing over her nipples. He ducked his head and took each into his mouth, his teeth nipping her gently. She mewled at the sensation.

He pressed himself between her legs, eager to be inside her. Jughead moved his mouth lower, his teeth moving against her hipbone. He brushed against the soaked fabric over her pussy before taking his hand away, his mouth kissing the inside of her thigh.

“Jughead,” Betty whimpered in protest. 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” He replied huskily, standing up to rid himself of clothing.

“I want to feel you inside of me,” She replied, her eyes meeting his. 

He moved over her again, his hand starting at the soft skin of her ankle and slowly moving upwards. The anticipation was killing Betty, who moved her own hand over her breast to tweak her nipple.

Jughead ran his fingers across her thigh, over her stomach, and into her black panties, reveling in her slick heat. He leaned so his mouth was over her wetness and licked a stripe against the fabric.

“Please, Jughead,” Betty murmured, her fingers suddenly in his hair as her knees moved together, needing to feel more of him. 

He hooked his fingers underneath her underwear and slid them down her legs, carefully off her feet, until they were on the floor. No longer in between them.

His mouth was back against her, sucking fervently against her clit, his hands tight against her hips. He held his erection in his hand, brushing it against Betty’s slick folds, against her bundle of nerves, then pushed inside her.

They both breathed a sigh of relief as they felt whole once again. Jughead peppered kisses against Betty’s forehead before thrusting into her again and again. With each thrust, Betty found her hips meeting Jughead’s, the rhythm building her orgasm quickly. 

“Jughead,” Betty moaned, her fingernails digging deeply into his back, trying to keep from coming too quickly.

Jughead’s hand gripped Betty’s skin, his fingers around the base of her neck, his thumb against her collarbone, the other hand thumbing Betty’s clit, sending her to the edge. “That's it, baby, come for me.”

She bucked her hips forward and locked her legs together around Jughead, driving him deeper inside her. “Juggie,” She murmured as she came, her eyes locked with his.

Jughead thrust into her again as Betty writhed beneath him until he found his own release moments later.

He rolled onto the pillow next to her, his breaths evening out, a smile playing on his lips.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth. They were both quiet as they came down from their bliss. He placed her hand on his chest and placed his hand on top, weighing it down so she could feel his heartbeat.

“You still want me to tell you something you don’t know about me?” Jughead said quietly.

“Of course,” Betty smiled. His heart was racing.

He swallowed hard. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you can. You can follow me on tumblr @/betsforsythetrash


	11. Scary Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your love is scaring me  
> No one has ever cared for me  
> As much as you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm so fucking sorry for not updating sooner. I switched jobs and life sort of got away from me, so if you're reading this update, I appreciate you sticking around.
> 
> Secondly, I posted on Tumblr saying that my laptop was broken so I wouldn't be able to update - not a lie, but I got it to work long enough to finish writing and to post this (I have to have the adapter set JUST SO for it to keep on, but hey, it works).
> 
> Thirdly, it's six minutes to midnight here, so if you celebrate, Merry Christmas.

“I’m sorry,” Jughead said as he intertwined his fingers with hers. “I know that’s probably shitty timing, but I had to be honest with you about my feelings.” He stretched his fingers and rolled the pads of his fingertips against Betty’s hand.

Betty nodded against Jughead’s chest. “Okay,” She murmured.

“You don’t have to say it back.”

They were both silent for a long time, Jughead’s hand tangled in Betty’s hair, the sound of the traffic outside mixing with the quiet beat of Betty’s playlist filling the room.

Jughead would’ve assumed Betty was asleep if it wasn’t for the faint tickle of her forefinger tracing the skin of his stomach, her touch feather light. He listened to her breathing, the steady motion of her back in sync with her breaths.

The song switched and Jughead began to hum along quietly, brushing through Betty’s hair with his fingers before faintly singing along. “And I'll make you okay, and drive them away -   
The images stuck in your head…” He murmured along until the song switched again to something unknown.

“Jughead?” Betty whispered suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“I’m falling in love with you, too.”

 

… …. … ….

Betty waited for her coffee to finish brewing into the glass container as she mashed some bananas in a large bowl, pop music streaming into the kitchen. She was wearing the shirt Jughead had shown up in last night, a pair of fuzzy slippers on her feet, her legs bare.

“Ooh, boy, I love you so - never ever ever gonna let you go,” Betty sang along to the radio, opening the fridge door. She splashed some milk into her coffee mug and then into the bowl with the bananas. She followed with a spoonful of sugar into the coffee mug, then just a half-spoonful more, before dropping the spoon lightly in the sink and digging her measuring cups out of a drawer.

As the song changed, Betty took a sip of her coffee and added the last of the ingredients into the bowl, stirring vigorously. She glanced at the oven, cursing softly to herself as she noticed she had forgotten to preheat the oven. She sighed, setting the oven to 350 and then turned on her heel to get the bag of walnuts and a bread pan from the cupboard beside her.

She poured the mixed ingredients into the bread pan and took a handful of walnuts, decorating the top just in time for the oven to beep, letting her know the temperature was reached. 

“Is there coffee?” A voice came from behind her.

“No!” Betty turned around, sighing, as Jughead shifted, shirtless and hair in disarray. 

He frowned. “No coffee?”

“Yes, of course there’s coffee.” A smile played on the corners of her mouth. “I was just going to surprise you with coffee and banana bread in bed.”

“Banana bread is my favourite,” He smiled, padding over to where she was standing. “But it looks like it’s still a mess of ingredients and not bread in the slightest.” He placed a kiss behind her ear, curling his arms around her waist and pressing himself flush into the back of her.

Betty giggled and grasped each end of the bread pan, bending to push it into the oven. There was a moan from behind her and an involuntary buck of Jughead’s hips. “How long does banana bread take to bake?” He whispered hoarsely into her ear, his lips touching the base of her neck ever so slightly. 

“About an hour,” Betty answered, turning around in his arms to face him, their bodies pressed together. 

Their mouths met, melting into one another. Betty giggled as Jughead lifted her up and set her on the counter, her hands tracing down the soft skin of his back. She locked her ankles around his back, bringing him closer still. He traced his finger tips against her hip bones, the hem of her - _his_ \- shirt dancing on the tops of his hands. 

His thumbs played against her skin, pushing in and pressing against her, his need evident, bruising her, marking her as his. “Betty,” He breathed, catching her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently. He pushed the too big t-shirt over her head, letting it drop on the counter behind them. He moved his way down, his tongue tracing her neck, peppering kisses against her clavicle. 

Betty pushed herself to the edge of the countertop, needing to be even closer to Jughead than she already was. She readjusted the lock of her ankles around his back, his hands wandering to her behind, gripping, pulling her flush against him before picking her up.

He gripped her, wandering backwards blindly until he felt the soft fabric of the couch. He melted onto it, Betty’s warmth over his, her tongue suddenly exploring his mouth. “I love you,” He whispered, breaking the kiss. “I love you.”

She enveloped her lips over his once more, pressing her pebbled nipples against his chest, grinding her core over his erection. “Fuck,” His shaky breath moaned into her neck, his hand pressing heavily into her thigh. He gripped against her, his other hand moving upward, kneading her breast.

Betty moved, laying against the couch, bringing Jughead down on top of her. His weight was a comfort, familiar, and she pressed an ankle against his back, grinding his length against her heat.

“Jughead,” She moaned, her thumbs beneath the elastic of his boxers, shoving them down his legs, her mind murky with thoughts of longing, of want.

“Jughead,” She said again, her ankle pressing against him, guiding him towards her with an eager heat. 

He entered her with a contented sigh, reveling in the sensation before thrusting, his fingers finding her clit, rubbing small circles.

“Harder,” Betty tipped her head back and pressed the heel of her foot against Jughead’s backside, his thrusts quickening. He slid his hand down her thigh, pulling her leg over his shoulder to get deeper still.

Betty moaned, her hips rising and bucking to meet Jughead’s thrusts. She brought her lips to his in a heated kiss. “Wait,” She breathed against his lips.

“What?”

Betty pushed gently against Jughead’s chest until he backed up, off of her. She swung her legs off the couch and rounded the arm, keeping eye contact with him as she bent over it completely.

He followed her and entered her from behind, his breath becoming ragged and his thrusts more sloppy as he reached his climax. “Betty,” He breathed, reaching between the couch and Betty’s legs to bring her to orgasm.

“Fuck,” She moaned as they came together, Jughead thrusting slowly as he came down from his high.

.. … .. …

“Tell me something about your childhood,” Jughead said later, their limbs tangled together on the small couch, the smell of cooling banana bread filling the apartment.

“Something like what?” Betty mused, her index finger twirling slowly in Jughead’s hair.

“Like anything, the first story that comes to your mind.”

“Okay, well,” Betty said slowly, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “When I was about.. Ten? Eleven, maybe, Polly dragged me outside even though it was pouring rain - she was bored, she said, and she wanted to play in the rain. My dad was the only one home, because my mom wouldn’t have let us play in the rain.” She dragged her fingers out of Jughead’s hair and traced the lines of his collarbone. “We walked down the street, past Archie’s, past the Elementary school until we were in a neighborhood that we hadn’t really been to before. It was mostly industrial, lots of big, empty buildings and parking lots. I started to get a little scared, since we didn’t know where we were and it was getting dark, it was storming. Polly said we could turn back when we heard this meowing.”

Betty rearranged until she could see Jughead’s face, then propped her head up on his chest. “We walked around as quietly as we could until we found out where it was coming from and there’s Polly, finding this tiny orange kitten, absolutely soaked through. It started mewling at us, and Polly tucked it inside her jacket and we got home as quickly as we could.”

Jughead smiled as her, his fingers drawing lazy circles on her bare back.

“We got her inside without my dad noticing, and I brought her up a tin of tuna and a bit of milk. We dried her off and she fell asleep with this little rotund belly,” Betty laughed. “She was absolutely the sweetest little thing.” She sighed. “We got to keep her for an entire day before my mom found out and made us get rid of her. I think we cried for two days straight so she bought us these little fuzzy fake cats as an apology, but it wasn’t the same.”

“Did you name her before your mom got rid of her?”

“We named her Caramel. It was Polly’s idea.”

“I could listen to you tell stories all day, Bets.” Jughead sighed, pressing a kiss into her forehead. “Unfortunately, I told F.P. I’d check on the bar this morning.”

“Does that mean I have to get off of you now?”

“I’m afraid so.” 

.. … .. … ..

 

“I did it,” Betty smiled into the phone, her fingers wrapping around the stem of a wine glass. “I told him I loved him.”

_“That’s my girl_ ,” Veronica replied from the other line. _“What have you been doing all day_?”

“Well,” Betty started, swinging her legs under her. “Jughead and I had some, uh, time together this morning, and then he had to go to work. I did some laundry and then I fell asleep on the couch.”

_“Do you even still have a job, B?”_

Betty laughed and set her wine glass on the table next to her. “Shut up. Oh! I forgot I ordered chinese food for dinner, too.”

“ _Sounds exhausting, honestly.”_

“Tell me about it. Hey, I think I hear Jughead coming in - or maybe it’s the chinese food - so I have to go, okay?”

“ _Okay, B. I’m really happy for you, by the way. I’ll talk to you later._ ”

“Thanks, Ronnie. ‘Bye,” She smiled at her phone and locked her phone, setting it down beside her and taking a sip of her wine as she heard Jughead shove his key in the lock.

“Babe?” Jughead called as he opened the apartment door. “Close your eyes.”

“What?” Betty laughed, getting off the couch. “What’s going on?”

“Just trust me, close your eyes.”

“Okay,” Betty smirked, sitting back on the couch cushions. She heard him shrug off his coat and slowly pad over to where she was sitting.

“Alright,” He murmured. “Open.”

He was kneeling before her, a small orange kitten thrust before her, sitting in the palm of his hands. 

Her hand fluttered to her open mouth, her eyes wide as she stared at the tiny ball of fluff before her.

“I know I didn’t really think this through,” Jughead stuttered, panic rising in his belly at the silence coming from Betty. “We don’t even live together but I pass this little pet rescue building every day on the way to work and I couldn’t help but pop in and this little angel was staring up at me as soon as I walked in and I just had to get her.”

Betty blinked up at him, then back down to the kitten.

“Bets?”

Her hand slowly reached out and scooped the kitten into her hands. The kitten mewled back.

“Can we name her Pumpkin?” Tears welled in Betty’s eyes as the kitten nibbled softly at her fingertips.

“We can name her anything you want,” Jughead said softly as he nestled in beside them. 

“This is the best surprise I’ve ever gotten.” Betty smiled, squeezing Jughead’s hand softly.

“Well, I’m glad I could be the one to give it to you, Bets.” He stood, brushing his pant legs straight. “Hold on, I got some tins of food from the rescue and a couple kitten toys and - what, why are you looking at me like that?”

“You said we don’t live together, and, I mean, why not? We should think about it, you know? I think Ronnie and Cheryl are ready to live together, and now we have this sweet little thing, maybe we should think about moving in together.” Betty gulped. “I mean, if you want.”

Jughead leaned down and captured Betty’s lips in a slow kiss. “Of course I want that,” He smiled. “I just don’t want to rush anything, I thought I was going to scare you off last night.”

Betty lowered her index finger into the kittens belly. “I’m still a little scared,” Betty admitted. “But I don't want to lose what we have. You make me so happy, and I think I’d be even happier if we lived together.”

Jughead kissed Betty’s forehead once more before scratching the kitten’s head. “Me, too, Bets. Hey, can I call her B.S. for short?”

Betty laughed as the kitten nipped at Jughead’s fingers. “Maybe we should name her Toffee instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jughead sang along to was Between The Bars by Elliott Smith and the song Betty was singing in the kitchen was Luv Me Luv Me by Shaggy ft Samantha Cole. The title of the chapter is Scary Love by The Neighbourhood. 
> 
> I genuinely couldn't decide on the kittens name so let me know which you like better. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @/betsforsythetrash


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the last chapter, when I was thinking of kitten names, I was thinking of Butterscotch (which is why Jughead wants to call her BS for short) and for some reason my brain short circuted and I changed it to Pumpkin.
> 
> Anyway, here is the last chapter of KCB!

_Three Months Later_

“I’m going to miss you,” Betty hugged Veronica, tears welling in her eyes. “I can’t believe we don’t live together anymore.”

“I live five blocks away, B, it’ll be okay. Anyway, you live with your love, I live with mine.” 

Betty nodded. “We should have a girls night tomorrow.”

Cheryl rounded the corner from the hallway, the last box of Veronica’s in her arms. “Did someone say girls night? I’ll invite Melody from work. I’ll pick up a charcuterie board, Betty, you can bring your famous buffalo dip?”

“Sounds perfect,” Veronica smiled and took the lamp from her girlfriend. She kissed Cheryl’s cheek as she shrugged her coat over her shoulders. “I’ll text you later, B. See you tomorrow.”

Betty smiled as she closed the door and turned to look at Jughead. He was putting books in a small bookshelf in the living room, taking the spot of where Veronica’s desk used to be. “I think I’m going to need a bigger bookshelf.” He stood back and scratched his head.

“Looks like it,” Betty mused as she picked up the orange kitten, her awkward long limbs splaying out from the crook of Betty’s arm. “What do you think, Butterscotch? Are you happy Daddy is finally moving in?”

The kitten mewed and jumped down, padding over to Jughead. She took that as a yes.

Jughead laughed and crooked his eyebrow. “Are you going to start calling me Daddy now?”

Betty laughed as Jughead charged at her, pulling her backwards into his arms and dropped down onto the couch.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to move in,” He murmured into her ear. 

“Don’t be. I know you didn’t want to leave Archie high and dry. I’m just glad he found Reggie when he did.”

“Me too,” Jughead agreed and peppered kisses along Betty’s neck.

She turned in his arms, one knee on each side of his lap. She kissed him softly, gently at first. Jughead kissed her hard, deepening the kiss, cupping her jaw to pull her closer. His hand trailed down toward her hips, then up the back of her shirt. Her skin felt soft and smooth beneath his calloused fingers and he left goosebumps in his wake. He could feel the electricity crackling between them as Betty bit down softly on his bottom lip.

She grinded against his lap as she felt him harden beneath her heat, pulling her shirt over her head.

“I can’t believe you’re all mine,” He murmured as he cupped his palm over Betty’s collarbone, pulling his hand down towards her breast. “You’re perfect,” He breathed. 

Her nipples pebbled against his touch. “And you’re mine.” She enveloped his lips with her own and brought her tongue against his. He sucked against her tongue before breaking the kiss, his hand against one side of her neck.

He pressed his lips behind Betty’s ear, working his way down her neck, nibbling and sucking against her delicate skin. His teeth met her collarbone and bit down, his tongue lapping over the offending mark before moving toward her breasts.

Betty stood and stripped off her pants, then dropped to her knees to work on Jughead’s belt. Betty guided his erection out of his pants and lowered herself onto him, her legs either side of his hips.

Betty inhaled sharply as she felt the depth of their position. “Oh, god, Juggie.” She rocked against him, her hips rolling into him, creating a rhythm. She leaned forward, her clit rubbing against his base.

She leaned forward and captured Jughead’s lips between hers. She rocked against him as she trailed her lips toward Jughead’s ear, nipping and sucking against his delicate skin. 

Jughead gripped Betty’s back, holding her against him. He stood and she gasped at the feeling. He laid her gently against the floor, placing her legs over his shoulders. He reached between her legs as he thrust against her, his thumb circling her clit. 

“Oh god,” Betty murmured. She felt her release building in her core, her hips bucking to meet Jughead’s thrusts.

“Come for me, Bets.” 

… .. … ..

Betty wiped her hands on the dish towel hung over the oven handle. 

“Living together is going to be amazing, babe. First you fuck me, then you feed me.” Jughead smirked from the living room. 

“If you think this is what it’s going to be like every day, you are sorely mistaken.” Betty rounded the kitchen table and sat next to Jughead. “Homemade cinnamon buns should be ready in fifteen minutes.” 

Jughead spread his legs over Betty’s lap, his head resting against the arm of the couch. He traced his fingers lazily against the floor as Butterscotch pounced on them. 

There was a knock on the door and Butterscotch ran for cover. Jughead looked up at Betty, his eyebrows knit together. “You expecting anyone?” 

She shook her head.

Jughead stood and padded to the door. A UPS delivery person stood at the door, a look of mild disinterest on his face. 

“Are you…” he scoffed. “ _Jughead_ Jones?”

“That’s me.”

He handed Jughead a small box with his publishers address on it. “Sign here please.” He held out a diad.

Jughead scribbled his signature and tucked the box under his elbow. “Thank you.”

He closed the door and padded back to the living room. Butterscotch was curled up on Betty’s lap, purring loudly. 

“It’s my book.” Jughead smiled and ripped the tape off the box as quietly as he could, as to not disturb the kitten. “It’ll be released in a few weeks, this is the first copy.” He put the box on the floor, which Butterscotch promptly jumped into. “Here.”

Betty accepted the hardcover and turned it in her hand to read the back cover. She opened the back page to read About the Author. 

She turned it again to open the front cover and flipped to the first page.

**** __

_**To my beloved. Here’s to always overstaying our welcome.** _

“Jug,” she smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with me even when I didn't update for months at a time. I hope you feel like this last chapter did the story justice. I may make a continuation of this story, because I love the characters so much. Thanks again, every comment you posted meant the world to me. Lots of love.


End file.
